It's All Well Above Wonder Anyway
by FineSpecimenRetrieved
Summary: Hornet never thought she could call the days of the infection 'simple', but her siblings so loved to complicate things, didn't they? Of course, she'd never have it any other way. Even if it did mean she was a child again. (In a desperate attempt to escape defeat, the Radiance tries to flee through time itself. It goes about as well as you'd expect.)
1. Chapter 1

**I have nothing to say for myself except: I love Hollow Knight. I love these bugs so much that I wrote a fic about them finally being happy. And if some well deserved Pale King Punching happens, well, who am I to stop the muse?**

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Alone

Hornet woke up. This, in of itself, wasn't necessarily strange, but the circumstances before her awakening certainly made it so. She wasn't quite sure what made her jump into the battle between her siblings, had even staunchly decided to remain uninvolved. That decision had crumbled quickly, far too quickly, and she had leapt in, even while knowing that the Black Egg would sap her of her very life force. She was uncertain whether it was affection, duty, or impulse that forced her hand. Regardless, she had charged into that fight fully expecting never to escape it.

And yet, here she was, waking up, cocooned in silks softer than anything she had felt since her childhood. She felt warm. Safe. She had felt neither of those things in a long, long time.

The unfamiliarity of it made her uncomfortable, and her eyes snapped open to her childhood bedroom. The bright red sheets she found herself entangled in were more colourful than they had been in a long time now, the original crimson having faded many years ago. Hornet wondered who had tucked her in, how she had even arrived back into her old home without noticing, and a mournful part of her wondered if this was a dream she was caught in, enticed with the hope of old memories.

If that were the case, she wondered if she would even have the strength to leave.

If she would even want to leave.

Hornet was so tired. For too long now she had darted between life and death, dancing with danger every moment of her every day. The infection had cursed not only those whose minds were dead, but also those whose minds lived on, forced to watch the world around them crumble and decay. Hope was a deadly thing in the rotting kingdom, and she had learned to combat it with a cold harshness that had first bloomed after her mother fell into her eternal slumber. Kindness was a luxury, and not something to be expected in the world she had been left behind in.

Kindness was striking down those who showed signs of infection. Kindness was preventing those foolish enough to enter from disturbing the stasis of Hallownest. Kindness was killing her forsaken siblings in a test of strength, to prevent them from undergoing the same fate as the Pure Vessel.

Kindness was letting her mother finally rest.

Tears burned her eyes as she thought of her mother's sleeping body crumbling into nothing, Ghost dormant beside her plinth, before they finally stirred. She had wanted to scream at them, had been desperate to let her sobs break free from her shaky voice, but she was able to restrain herself, and ordered them to leave. She needed them to leave, so she could fall apart in peace. But Ghost had instead sat by her side, a hesitant hand reaching out to hold her claw, and she had nearly collapsed then and there.

Vessels were not supposed to know comfort or when to give it. As much as she wanted to accept the rare kind touch she had not felt since Hallownest fell, she could not give in to it. She could not let herself believe that Ghost was as unpure as Hollow had been, not if she wanted a chance to fight off the infection.

It would be kinder of her to refuse their hopes, she told herself.

Was it kindness that let her lead them to a fate worse than death? Was it kindness that forced her into the Black Egg to assist them in their final moments, moments that she was complicit in orchestrating?

Perhaps it was crueller to seal the infection yet again, only for it to burst free decades later. Were they all only prolonging the inevitable again? After all, if Hollow had failed, pure, shining Hollow, then what made Ghost different?

For all his supposed wisdom and higher thought, the Pale King was a fool, Hornet thought. She had never been fond of her sire, not once the purpose of her birth became clear, not once she found out what her mother's fate would be. He had always been distant with her, even when the Lady Root tried to prod him into spending more time with her. She remembered savouring the scant few moments he allowed her to sit by his knee as a youngling, before she grew resentful of his coldness. As his daughter, she should not have to be 'allowed' to receive affection from her sire. Her mother and step-mother were always free in their affection, never hesitating to scoop her up and let her cling to their clothes.

Even Hollow had, to some extent, let her do that, though it had to be phrased as a demand. But even then, a part of her noticed how readily they acquiesced, how... eager they almost seemed to give her affection, hidden under a thin sheet of emptiness.

...Her father truly was a fool, wasn't he?

Hornet wriggled out of her coverings, the sheets surprisingly heavy on her body, and she lashed out a claw to find her needle, usually stored close to her bed in case of an errant attacker. Her hand found nothing, instead colliding with a small, misshapen mug on her side table. She watched in abject horror as her childhood mug tipped over and collided with the floor, delicate shards of glass shattering in all directions, distorting the blobby Weaverlings she had drawn so long ago. Yet another memento destroyed.

It was as though her self-imposed dam broke, and Hornet let herself weep like the child she had never truly been able to be, sobs wrenching their way out of her throat. It was so silly, that such a small thing would set her off like this, but...

Had she not lost enough of her childhood? Must she lose more?

The door burst, open, and she flinched, hand reaching down to grab a shard as a makeshift weapon, and how strange it was that the distance of her bed to the floor seemed so far-

"Child! Art thou alright?" A voice cried worriedly, and Hornet's eyes panned up to spot her old minder, who would look after her when her mother or Midwife could not. She was an older Devout, her clicking name meaning "Fang-Protector", and she had died in the early days of the infection.

Was this some game? A horrific twisted dream?

(Had the Weaverlings not spoken of a Nosk in the depths of Deepnest that twisted its face to match those in your memories? Was this such a creature come to cruelly taunt and then kill her?)

"Nanny...?" Hornet asked cautiously, fingers still gripping the shard tightly, despite the wounds it caused. Sluggish black blood trickled down, and her minder looked horrified.

"Young one, thou art injured! Drop thy shard, and this one shall see to it immediately!" The older woman said, hurrying over to her bedside, thin arms reaching out from her fur to pluck her weapon from her grip. Hornet leapt back, stumbling over cushions and bedding, and she wondered why her weight felt so off, why her legs shook with exertion at such a slight manoeuvre. She brandished her shard threateningly at the imposter, scowling as her hand burned from the movement. Was her pain tolerance not higher than this? She had taken many an injury before, yet a small cut would send waves of pain down her arm?

"May this one ask what thou art doing, child? Thou shall irritate the wound further, and thy Queen Mother would not be best pleased! Not with this one, or thyself," the impostor begged, reaching out towards her again.

"Mother is dead," Hornet hissed furiously, swiping down desperately with the shard, "I saw her breath her last myself, you cannot fool me, Nosk!"

The Devout reared back, surprise clear in her eyes, before they softened.

"Dear child, did thou have a 'mare? Thy mother is well and hale, and were she not in a meeting, she would have come to you herself rather than this one! Do thou wish to see her? She would not wish for her dearest daughter to suffer. Come, drop thy shard, and we shall visit her," she cooed, claw outstretched to remove Hornet's weapon.

"I said back, Nosk!" She shrieked, voice stumbling over a sluggish tongue. The Nosk frowned at her.

"This one understands thy worry, young one, but thou shall hurt thyself further. This one is no Nosk, as such creatures have been taken by the infection already and are unable to say much more than nonsense. Thy Nanny still hath her mind and wits about her!"

That could not be true. Hornet swallowed, eyes glancing up and down the bug before her. There was no orange glow of infection, no mindless hunger in her eyes, just a soft, reassurance that everything was okay.

How long had it been, since someone told her it would be alright? She hiccupped, and her Nanny crept closer, arms curling around her body. For once, Hornet did not stop her. She could not stop her. If this image were a Nosk, then she would let it take her gladly. What more, after all, did she have to live for?

A dead and broken kingdom, ravaged by infection until it was hollowed out and empty.

No, she would rather perish in the embrace of a fake loved one, able to pretend for just a moment that she was a child again.

Nanny hummed deeply, her whispery voice threading into an old song of their ancient kingdom, of spools of silk wrapping up spiderlings to protect them, of the love a mother held for her child. Hornet found herself weeping again, soft and quiet, into the robes of her old caretaker.

"Oh child, thou break this one's heart. Come, I shall bring thou to thy mother. Mayhap her presence shall soothe thy plight," she whispered gently, and Hornet felt her move, gliding through the friendly cold of her childhood home. How strange, she thought sleepily, that everything looked the same as so long ago. There were no infected corpses riddling the floors, no overgrown cobwebs blocking entries.

Just the homely darkness of her mother's halls, and the comforting scuttle of a people whole again.

Maybe remaining within this dream would not be so bad after all, Hornet thought, before she succumbed to the lure of sleep.

* * *

Ghost was in a predicament. Granted, they were often in a predicament, but this predicament seemed to consume all others into one big ball of problems. They were in the Abyss again, the shattered masks of their fallen siblings surrounding them like a mockery of a greeting, each step they took desecrating their already destroyed bodies. That was nothing to say of the tattered, glowing feathers scattered through the dark, lending only hints of light.

They had struck the Radiance, this they knew. It had to be a killing blow, for why else would she have screamed so loudly as the void tried to swallow her whole, why else would she have struggled so hurriedly to escape? And yet there was no dead God anywhere near them, and they were back inside their hellish birthplace, with nothing but the cooing shades of their siblings to keep them company.

They wanted Hornet. She would have known what to do, would have pulled them up from the below and swiped at them with her needle for daring to... wallow? Were they wallowing? Or was mourning a better term?

The Voidheart pulsed comfortingly within their soul, but it was not quite enough to calm Ghost.

They had lots to mourn, they thought. Quirrel, Myla, Hornet, their poor sibling trapped in the egg... It was already quite obvious that neither Ghost nor Hollow were actually 'Hollow'. Certainly not in the terms that the Pale King had meant at least. There was a twinge of satisfaction at that thought, and Ghost wondered if this was what 'spite' was.

A shade crawled closer to them, inky black tendrils reaching out to carefully touch them, and they froze, unsure if the Voidheart would still prevent their siblings from attacking. Rather than a harsh touch, their sibling seemed to gently wrap their tendrils around their head, as though giving a comforting facsimile of a hug.

No, they thought, small hands giving the void a fond pat. They truly were never hollow. Any of them. Just... unexperienced with emotions. The sibling wrapped around their head gave a silent burble, before releasing them and drifting off elsewhere.

Ghost forced themself to stand, and stared upward at the arduous climb they would have to make to reach the exit. Hopefully they could surprise their sister and friends, who surely must have thought that they had perished in their battle against the Radiance. An infection-free Hallownest would be interesting to explore, particularly once everyone began to rebuild. They could show Elderbug the wonders of Hallownest without him fearing for his life, could wander through the caverns with Iselda and Cornifer, who surely would be delighted to reach all the places he could not before. Maybe they could convince Hornet to build a shrine or grave of some sorts for Myla and Quirrel, who both deserved some monument of remembrance for the aid and comfort they had given Ghost during their journey.

Hopefully Quirrel rested with his Monomon, and Myla found all the riches she was unable to find in life.

They wondered if they could bring Hornet into the White Palace. Perhaps she'd like to punch the corpse of the Pale King? It had certainly been satisfying to do so before, and was sure to be even better now they remembered what exactly their father had done. It was certainly childish, but did they not deserve some time to be a child? To (metaphorically) giggle and play and dance without fear? Even while travelling Hallownest they had let themself play sometimes, hitting the Stag Bell over and over, or jumping into puddles in the City of Tears. Splashing other bugs in the hot springs had always been funny to them as well.

As they leapt up from platform to platform, they found themself thinking of all the things they were now free to do, of all the things they had wanted to do, but stopped themself from doing before.

Freedom, Ghost decided, was a wonderful thing that they were going to enjoy to their fullest, for both themself, for Hornet, and all their siblings who were unable to. They jumped over to the next craggy rock, and looked up again, finding themself barely able to spot the exit platform above. They tipped their head slightly in annoyance, wishing that their useless wings were actually able to carry them further than a simple leap, but still resigned themself to their continuing fate. Maybe they could ask Hornet for a tutorial in her needle? That would certainly make climbing quicker, they pondered, as their hands continued to scrabble at every ledge, claws hooking into the crumbling stone. Perhaps it could be a sibling activity. Bugs did those, didn't they? Certainly now that Hornet wasn't trying to kill them anymore, they could both indulge in some bonding.

A part of Ghost wondered if Hollow had survived alongside them, if their eldest sibling had been able to overcome the infection that had rotten their mask and mind, until only a small shard of their own will remained. It would be wonderful if they had. The three of them altogether, being able to play and live and be happy...

It was truly a dream.

A dream that Ghost would hope for.

But for now, they would settle for climbing out of the Abyss. Hopefully they were not gone too long, and the Stag Station by the hidden White Palace could still be accessed. Going through Deepnest was an experience they were currently in no shape for, not without knowing that there would be less things willing to kill them there. It would be nice to return to Dirtmouth, to sit with Elderbug and envelope Iselda and Cornifer in a hug, to see their friends and let them know they were okay. Later on, they would have to visit Mato, and see if his size made him perfect for giving hugs. Then they would have to introduce Ogrim to Lemm, just to see the look on his face.

The dim light of the exit loomed ever closer, and Ghost could feel excitement brimming in their soul, and they swung more recklessly towards the top, Mantis Claws barely able to hang on with the force they were jumping with. Finally, finally they reached the end, and they dashed towards it with fervour, desperate to escape the weighty presence of death and be greeted back into the world of the living.

Except... the door was shut. They approached it with trepidation, excitement simmering down to worry as they tried to push it open. It did not budge. Had Hornet shut the door? Had she believed them dead, and laid them to rest with their siblings? While kind, they would have preferred being in Dirtmouth, or even the Resting Grounds. The Seer was always nice to them, and made an excellent cup of tea.

Ghost focused their Soul and attempted to use magic to force the heavy barrier open, but like it usually did against metal, the attack simply slid off like rain on windows. With trembling claws, they tried to rap against the door, tried to bring it to open like it did before.

It stayed shut, their blank expression reflecting back at them in the gleaming metal.

That's when the panic began.

* * *

The Hollow Knight bolted up from their resting spot, pain pulsing in waves of agony throughout their body. They couldn't stop themself from crumpling up and sliding off their bed, shaking limbs trying to curl up in some facsimile of comfort. Orange spots danced through their vision, and terror lanced its way alongside the pain.

No. No, they could not be corrupted now, not before-

But as quickly as it came, it disappeared, and the ache faded with it. Instead, a fuzzy memory of chains and light and anguish flooded their mind, of failure and despair, of Her and Them, of their siblings-

Had they a mouth, they would have gasped, and their hands reached out to grasp at their blankets in horror and desperation. Their siblings. Both the little spider who they so adored before they had been chained, and the small one they had let fall so very long ago.

The one they had abandoned.

They couldn't stop the wheezing sound that escaped their shuddering body, an all familiar panic racing through the Void and Soul keeping them together. What had happened? What had happened after the little ones had held them down and swung that strange weapon? They could only recall the bare fragments of coalescing into Void, in shedding their mortal shell and assisting their hollow sibling in defeating-

In defeating Her.

And that was the crux of the matter. They could not hear Her screams in their mind, could not feel Her infection bubbling deep within their Soul, could not see the chains holding their body still. Rather, a pale blankness they had thought they would never see again surrounded them, the familiar white a comforting reminder of kinder days. Their claws tore through the fabric clutched between their fingers, the tension placed upon the threads too much for it to bear. The sound caused them to freeze, all too aware of the situation they were now placed in. This was not a dream, that much seemed true. The fabric felt too real, the pain too sharp, the memories too... recent.

Which meant they were back in the past, in the Palace, with their... the Pale King a scant few minutes away from them. Their chest rumbled with a quiet keen, their claws tensing up again in anxiety and worry. What if he spotted them in such a state? What if he found out about their impurity before they could see their siblings again?

They could not bear disappointing him. Not again. Not after their last failure.

Fear arched through the Hollow Knight's mind as they wondered if they would be chained again, if She still wandered through the minds of the King's subjects. A desperate part of them that they tried so, so hard to ignore refused to ever step foot in the Temple again. They would rather die than be chained up like that again, the treacherous thought whispered. Even if it meant...

Even if it meant failing their father.

Their claws wrapped around their torso and held on tightly to the chitin, sharp points digging painfully into their shell. It was a horrific, nasty thought that had no place in a mind meant to be empty. But when had that even been the truth? When had they ever been hollow? They had known the moment they had reached the top that they were a failure. They had let their sibling fall, had left the broken bodies of all the others to be forgotten, had pretended to be a perfect, _pure_ vessel to their creator, when they had in fact been anything but.

What a selfish creature they were, so warped and twisted by their own forbidden thoughts and feelings that they'd knowingly doom everyone just to feel that approval, to _pretend_ that they made their father proud. And in the process they had abandoned their siblings to a fate worse than death. Their claws scraped loudly against their shell, but they paid no mind to it. They already knew that the King's plan would fail.

That they would fail.

Perhaps they could allow themselves to be selfish again, just... one last time. They could not continue to knowingly condemn their sibling deep below in their birthplace, not now that they knew that had survived. Carefully prying their stiff fingers out of their position, they slowly moved towards their nail, a gleaming, perfect thing made solely for them and the battle they would have to fight in the future.

Or would have fought, at least. Now though, they could not do such a thing. Another way might be able to be found, but if not, then would it not be kinder to perish amongst their family? With their siblings by their side, their father and mother gifting them the affection they so desperately craved. It was a fantasy, fragile and all too familiar, but they could not sweep it away like dust, not any longer. Even if they could only fulfil part of that dream, then they could be content.

Disappointing their father was a certainty they would never be able to avoid.

But they could prevent disappointing their siblings again.

With that thought, it was easy to pick up their nail, to shrug on a simple robe that fit their lanky form, and step towards the door. A soft hesitance settled within their Soul as they stood by the exit, wondering whether this truly was the best course of action to take. If maybe they couldn't pretend again.

And yet the image of their little sibling trapped amongst the masks of their deceased siblings, alone and confused was enough of an encouragement. With trembling claws, they pushed against the door, the dim light of the hallway reflecting back at them. It appeared to be the middle of the sleep cycle, as the Hollow Knight could not even spot a single retainer lingering in the shadows. They took a tentative step forwards, then another, their footsteps near silent, just as they had been trained. It was almost laughably easy to stalk out of the winding corridors, all the way down until they reached the exit. The Kingsmoulds guarding the entrance to the Palace hardly reacted to their presence, and an almost giddy excitement bubbled up within them as they stepped out of their home.

Maybe they were making the biggest mistake of their life. Maybe all this would result in was more tragedy and death.

But maybe this was better for them all. Maybe this way they could have some comfort before the end. Maybe this time, things would have a happier ending.

And with that thought, they ducked out of the Palace grounds and into the Abyss, slowly but steadily heading deeper and deeper until they reached their destination.

Their birthplace was waiting for them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **Doubt

The soft murmur of voices was what gently pulled Hornet out of her slumber, her mask tucked against the rumbling chest of Nanny. How long had it been, since she had accepted such comfort? How long since she had felt a kind touch? Even if this were a dream, then perhaps lingering within it would not be too terrible. Had she not fulfilled her duty already? Did she not deserve some rest, some comfort?

The stasis of Hallownest had lasted for a time longer than she cared to count, but when the magic had been invoked, she had barely crawled out of her third pupation, caught in between childhood and adolescence. By the laws of Hallownest, she was still a child, and yet she had never been afforded the boon of childhood, of innocence. Her mother had tried, she had tried so hard to grant her some ignorance, but Hornet had always been a clever child, even before her Naming. She had seen the worry on her mother's face, the tension in her sire's eyes, the grief within the Root's voice. And while her mother had tried to gift her childhood, her father had never attempted the same.

The attention she had once coveted was cold and distant, his uninterested gaze almost cruel to her childish mind. He held no love for her, no affection, and soon her adoration for him slipped into hurt, before hardening into disdain. It only grew worse after her mother fell into her slumber, taking Hollow with her. The Root left shortly after, some unspoken grief turning her away from her husband.

There was no Hollow for her to play with, no Lurien to trick, no Monomon to tell her stories of forgotten science, no Root to offer kind words, no mother to soothe her hurts. Her sire sent her off to train with Queen Vespa, an odd addition to some treaty or other, and when she returned, he was gone too.

And she was alone.

Hornet would never admit to anyone that she had wept at his disappearance, that she had screamed and wailed, because while he had never cared, he was still _hers_, her _father_-! Her body tensed up unwillingly at the reminder, and the voices surrounding her paused.

"Oh? Is she awake?" A honeyed voice asked, and she felt a cold claw rest against her mask, before it travelled down to her aching hand.

"It doth not seem so, Lady Midwife. Perhaps the pain of her injury hath caused her to stir?" Nanny's words rumbled soothingly in her body, and Hornet found herself relaxing, even as she kept her eyes tightly shut.

"Hmmm, such an injury should be treated quickly. While shallow, it'll certainly keep her from training practice for a few days, and I doubt she'll be pleased about that. Remember when Herrah told her she had to wait for her second pupation before she could start training? I thought that pout would never leave her mask!" Midwife chortled, and the claw travelled back to her shoulder, shaking her gently.

"I apologise, child, for waking you so. But I must tend to your injury, before you find yourself unable to ever hold a Nail again!" Her voice was teasing, threaded with the humour Hornet had found herself missing in the days of the infection. How long had it been since she had seen Midwife? Their last parting had been... unfavourable, with her old caretaker pleading with her to take a rest, that she did not have to shoulder the world by herself, that her mother would have never wished such a fate for her. In a rare moment of childishness, Hornet had stormed out and refused to go back, and once the anger had simmered, felt too guilty to return. She opened her eyes slowly, blinked blearily at the lumafly lamp glinting softly in the infirmary, and let her eyes wander to a younger Midwife.

The eternal smile on her mask seemed to soften at her awakening, her claw reaching down to stroke her mask affectionately, while another gently grasped her injured hand.

"Hello, dear child. Let us take a look at this pesky injury, yes?" She tutted as she turned and twisted her claw, poking at affected area and apologising at Hornet's sudden hiss of pain. Faster than she could really see, Midwife's claws spun a spool of bandages around her wound, the cool Soul it was infused with granting relief to the burning sensation she hadn't fully noticed.

"This one thanks thee, Lady Midwife. The princess wished to see her Lady Mother after a 'mare, yet this one felt it was vital to tend to her wound first. We would not wish to worry the Queen, after all! Do thou know if the meeting continues?" Nanny asked, shuffling her body to better accommodate Hornet's own. Hornet froze at the reminder.

How could she have stopped focusing on the situation at hand? This place was an unknown, no matter how achingly familiar it appeared before her. Was she truly so far gone that she would give up and wait for her death to come to her? She, Hornet, who had charged into the Black Egg, knowing it would kill her? Had she let the despair force her into complacency, tricking her into seeing the faces of those she once held dear?

But Nanny had said... No. Hornet swallowed, even as the embers of resolve flickered to life. She would wait and see what happened, to see if this was a dream or... something else.

"Ah, you just missed her, I'm afraid. She received an urgent missive from the Pale One, and left for his palace immediately. But," Midwife said, turning to look at her with a kind smile, "I am certain she will be at your side by the end of the rest cycle. The moment you wake up, she will be there, of that I have no doubt."

If this was a dream, then its cruelty knew no bounds. She would never see her mother again, and the fact that these... impostors kept trying to convince her otherwise was both insulting and infuriating. She squirmed in Nanny's arms, who carefully let her down to the floor, though she did rest a comforting claw on the top of her mask.

"This one apologises, young one, but do not be disparaged! Thy mother shall return soon. For now, however, this one feels quite peckish. Perhaps a snack, is in order. Midwife, would thee care to join us?"

"My dear Nanny, I would be delighted! There should be some left-over tik-tik roast, though maybe something sweeter is more to your tastes?" Midwife peered down at Hornet, her words a quiet encouragement, and she shrugged, even as the thought of finally tasting the food of her people made her mouth water.

"Now that won't do. After all, a little lumafly told me there's some Mimic Cakes left in the pantry." Hornet couldn't stop her uninjured claw from tightening around her sleeping gown, because how long had it been since she tasted her favourite dessert, made by the hands of her mother and drizzled in rare honey? Did she not deserve some indulgence? Ducking her mask, Hornet nodded, and Midwife's grin seemed to stretch further.

"Excellent! Come along, young one. Would you like to be carried, or walk yourself?" She asked, and the childish part of Hornet was desperate to accept the offered comfort again, to give in to her whims and let herself be held and treated like a child. But the wary part, the part that was decorated with thorns and distance, suspicious of every offer, every claw outstretched, made her refuse. It was different just before, she tried to justify to herself, after all, she had been half-asleep and injured.

"No, I can walk," she said quietly, ignoring the look exchanged between Nanny and Midwife.

"Very well then! Let's go get a mid-cycle snack then, yes? Just don't tell your mother!" Midwife winked at her with one of her many eyes, one claw gently taking her own, and despite her previous thoughts, Hornet found herself unable to slip out of the comforting grip. She let herself cling to Midwife's hand, up until they reached the kitchens and she was settled into her chair. Nanny hovered around her, carefully pulling out a small plate decorated with little weaver-webs, and Hornet felt like bursting into tears again.

That had been her favourite plate as a child. She remembered how upset she had been when it broke during her move to the palace, another memento of her mother lost to some careless Retainer. Before she could become too lost in the memories, Midwife set down a Mimic Cake onto her plate, chewing on some grilled Tik-Tik absentmindedly. Nanny herself had begun to bustle around the kitchen, setting a kettle to boil and grabbing a small dustpan and broom.

"This one will go clean thy room, child. It would not do to have thou injure thyself again!" She declared over the whistle of the kettle, a free claw reaching over to stroke her mask affectionately, before disappearing into the darkness. Hornet stared after her for a moment, before the sound of a crunch made her whip her head back to Midwife, who was gleefully snacking on some dried Maggot.

"Well? The cake will go stale if you leave it too long!"

Hornet swallowed nervously, and reached down to carefully break a piece off, the stickiness an old familiarity on her fingers. Hesitantly, she pulled her claw up beneath her mask, and popped it into her mouth. She could feel her eyes burn as the sweetness burst upon her tongue, the tang of powdered Mimic mixing with syrupy honey, creating a flavour she hadn't tasted in such a long time. As she chewed, she tried to keep the tears from leaking down her mask again and alerting Midwife, but she had always been perceptive.

(If this really was her Midwife, the cynical part of her hissed.)

"Oh child. That nightmare truly must have shaken you. Do you wish to discuss it?" Her voice was soft and gentle, and Hornet found her mouth beginning to move by itself, ready to spill everything to her caretaker, but discipline snapped into place at the last moment.

"No."

She took another bite of the cake. The sweetness was overwhelming, almost too much on taste-buds that had subsided off of bland Tik-Tik and Mosscreepers. What was she doing here? Why was she staying, when everything about this screamed 'trap!' The dead could not return to their former selves, her home could not arrange itself back into the past, and she was letting herself be swept away by lies. Bile churned in her throat, and she dropped the cake on the table.

"...Gendered Child?" Midwife asked, concern lacing her words, and Hornet-

She couldn't do this. She couldn't pretend.

She had to run.

"I want to go back to my room," she said mechanically, hopping off her chair and starting to leave.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"...No." She turned to exit, but paused as Midwife spoke again.

"If there is something wrong, dear child, please do not hesitate to speak to us. You are precious to us all, but most of all to your mother. If there's anything you want to say... our webs are always open."

Her voice was so earnest, so worried and tender. It had been so long since someone had been this worried about her.

So she did the only thing she could.

Hornet ran.

* * *

Ghost stared indignantly at the shut door, the pristine metal barely carrying a scratch from their barrage. Their Soul was drained from the variety of spells they had flung at it, desperately hoping that maybe this one would finally break down the damnable barrier before them. Of course, they had no such luck. Metal had always been fickle and unyielding to them, a fact that had infuriated them beyond belief as they traversed through Hallownest. But at least then, they were able to find a second path around the blockade. Here, however, there would be no such option.

Ghost was trapped.

Their tiny fists clenched without their notice, childish fury bubbling up in their chest. Emotions had always been a strange, unwieldy thing to them, but ever since entering this slumbering Kingdom, their feelings had slowly made more and more sense. And now, a burning sense of injustice threatened to boil over. This wasn't _fair_. They had done their duty. They had banished the Radiance, had stopped the infection, had saved Hallownest. Didn't they deserve their peace? Didn't they deserve to rest and play and be with their friends and family? In a rare burst of anger, they let their claws slam against the door, and a dull thud echoed through the dark. Pain shot up their arm at the impact, and they grumbled soundlessly to themself.

The anger slowly drifted off, replaced instead with a familiar emptiness they hated so much. It sank in their chitin like a stone in water, weighing their small body down and forcing a heavy blanket over their thoughts. Was this how Hollow felt, they wondered distantly. Was this what they forced themself to go through?

A loud clanging sound ricocheted through the Abyss, and Ghost startled, hanging mask snapping back up to attention. A thread of hope bloomed through the cracks of the void they had used to swallow their emotions. Another sound rung out, this time the screech of metal as a door was opened, and their hands shook in excitement.

They weren't forgotten. They would not be left behind again.

Someone cared.

A shadowy figure stepped through the opening, the King's Brand gleaming like a lantern on the bug's arm, and Ghost's eyes travelled up, up, up, until they met the uninfected eyes of their taller sibling.

Hollow tilted their head at the sight of them, and quickly kneeled, hesitantly stretching out an arm to them. Ghost had no such caution, and launched themself at them. They stumbled back in surprise, but recovered quickly, long arms coming to rest around their own stunted form. Neither of them could speak or form words, but the gentle embrace they gave to each other spoke enough. Before long, Ghost pulled back, and tugged softly on Hollow's arm emblazoned with the Brand, a wordless question clear to both of them.

How did they get their arm back?

Hollow swayed softly, seeming to think about how to best explain, before they reached up with their free arm and made a sweeping motion. Ghost tilted their head, and their sibling gave a silent huff. They slowly took their arm back from Ghost, and tucked it behind their back, their other arm tapping the cold ground beneath them. Then, with a slow careful stroke, they drew a line backwards, bringing out their branded arm as they did so. The smaller vessel paused, and pondered the gesture. Back? Were they... back? It was times like these where they wished they could write.

Oh.

Squirming slightly to catch Hollow's attention, they pointed at the ground and made writing motions. Their sibling squinted, before shrugging, pointing towards the King's Tablet behind them. Ghost nodded, and hurriedly stood up, latching onto their taller sibling's arm and tugging them over. Hollow bent over the tablet, carefully tracing the words with their finger, tapping at single letters occasionally. Ghost followed the movement with rapt eyes, slowly understanding the message their sibling tried to tell them.

H_i_gher **_b_**ei_n_gs, **t**hese words **_a_**re for you alone.  
Our pure Vessel has as**_c_**ended.  
Beyond l**i**es only the refuse and regret of its creation.  
**W**e shall **e**nter that place no longer.

Bac in tiwe? What? Their confusion must have shown on their face, as Hollow pointed at the letters again, more insistently, and made a flipping motion at the W.

W... M? Did they mean M? Bac in time, they thought again.

Back... in time? They turned to look at their sibling, who nodded slowly, tapping at the tablet again.

Back in time. They were back in time.

_Fuc_, they pointed out in response.

Hollow gave them a look.

NOi, they wrote out quickly in response, sending them a stern look. Ghost snickered silently, before studying the tablet as Hollow began to tap out another message.

Find sister.

_Hornet_, they asked, and their sibling nodded.

_Infection_. _Radiance_.

Hollow flinched backwards, shoulders hunching at Ghost's words, and they quickly hurried over to their trembling sibling, small hands reaching out in apology. Some wounds would not heal just by going back in time, Ghost thought grimly. Their poor sibling had been trapped in that place for so long... of course reminding them of Her would cause them to panic. Hollow grabbed their hands and held them tightly, body shaking at some unseen memory, and Ghost wanted to weep. How cruel the world had been to them both. The two siblings held on to each other until Hollow seemed to calm down, even as they twitched at every bright light.

Unsure. Did not see. Dead. The last word was most likely a question, and Ghost shrugged uncomfortably.

_Probably. Feathers. Screaw._ Hollow did not seem reassured, but nodded hesitantly nonetheless. Perhaps luck would grant them both a break, and let Her finally be dead. Their sibling had been tormented enough.

_Hornet._ Ghost tapped out, and it seemed to do its job in distracting Hollow. They nodded again, and pointed upwards.

Find. Deepnest.

Ghost shuddered at the reminder. But their sister was more important.

_Deepnest_. They spelled out in agreement, and Hollow seemed to brighten.

Despite their own hesitance at entering Deepnest, even Ghost could not deny the excitement that bloomed up at the thought of seeing their sister again. Hollow must have sensed their glee, as they slowly reached out to grab their hand.

Together, they said, unspoken. Ghost nodded.

Together. Siblings had to stay together after all.

* * *

Hollow's chest bubbled with emotions, a feat they had previously suppressed until it ached. How vibrant and deep every feeling was, they thought. Happiness buzzed through their Soul like a Hiveling with honey, relief swept in their limbs like a cooling balm, worry pricked at their chitin as though they had touched a charged lumafly swarm, and fear felt like being drowned in tar and acid. Fear was one emotion they were intimately familiar with.

It wasn't one they liked.

Love for their sibling, however, was a breath of fresh air, a soothing blanket after a long day training, a grounding hand pulling them out of the swirling void. The two siblings were silent as they crept towards Deepnest, steadily climbing out of the Ancient Basin. There was a flurry of movement at one point, Kingsmoulds trotting out from the direction of the White Palace, and they had both frozen until the guards passed. Ghost, it seemed, had finally realised that Hollow's outing was most likely unauthorised. Their smaller sibling paused for a moment, before using their claws to mimic a crown.

Hollow did not respond immediately. They knew their question.

What about the Pale King?

Truth was, they did not know. They loved their father, they truly did, but... they could not stand to witness his disappointment in them. Not when they knew that Ghost and Hornet were out there. Perhaps, one day, they could face their father again, with both of their siblings at their side. But for now, Hollow settled on shaking their head. Ghost accepted their response without question, instead reaching over to give them a comforting pat, before they flung themself upwards at the next cliff. Hollow scrambled after them, long limbs easily lifting them after their wayward sibling. They both stuck to the shadows, Hollow easily cloaking their bodies in void whenever it seemed someone was getting closer.

Gradually they reached the tramway, hauling themselves up onto the gleaming metal. Ghost turned to look at their taller sibling, head tilted curiously.

How were they going to take the tram without alerting anyone?

Hollow tapped their claws nervously, eyeing up the tightly sealed entrance to Deepnest, and wondered if the gamble would be worth it. They had packed up their tram-pass before leaving, and while it was certainly the quickest way to get to Hornet, the trams weren't known for being discreet or silent. They dithered for a moment. The only other way into Deepnest was through the Royal Waterways and then the Fungal Wastes, but who knew how many patrols they would come across that way? Especially since the guards would most likely be on high alert.

Were Hollow capable of sighing, they would have released a tired exhale. Instead, they gently tugged Ghost along towards the tram stop, and inserted their card. They would both have to hope that the Kingsmoulds and guards were too far away to notice the rumbling of the tram. Hollow winced reflectively at the loud screech that heralded the arrival of their escape, but darted on board nonetheless. Ghost eagerly bounded after them, small claws tangled in their larger robes. The taller sibling couldn't stop the rush of affection in their chest, and the carefully leaned down to bump Ghost's mask with their own. They clung back in return, nuzzling back with a fervour that warmed Hollow's very Soul.

They could get used to this, they thought. A small thread of sorrow made its way through the comfort however, as they recalled their father and mother, and how restrained they had always been to their empty child. Why hadn't their father tried for another way? Why did this have to be the best solution?

As though sensing their tumultuous thoughts, Ghost bumped their masks again, a tiny claw patting the smooth white of their larger mask. A part of Hollow wished they could laugh, could smile, could weep and let their smaller sibling know just how appreciated they were. Instead they rested held Ghost close, hoping that this simple embrace would be enough for them to know.

They parted reluctantly as the tram came to a halt, the wheels shrieking into the slithering silence outside. Ghost in particular seemed unhappy to step into Deepnest, but they charged ahead nonetheless, mask tilting back every so often to make sure Hollow was following. They carefully made their way into the narrow caverns, with Hollow occasionally smacking a Dirtcarver out of the way. Ghost looked put out at the realisation that they lacked a Nail, and Hollow had to restrain themself from offering up their larger one, even as their sibling kept on sneaking glances towards it. Still, they trudged on. The Garpedes seemed utterly unaware of their presence, instead continuing their burrowing without a care to the two vessels trying to hop between them.

After what seemed like an inordinate amount of time later, Hollow and Ghost finally found themselves by the hot spring. Ghost scurried over to the water without a care, immediately dunking themself into the steaming water. Hollow carefully followed, shrugging off their cloak, before sinking in alongside their sibling. The warm water immediately soothed any aches that had accumulated in their body, and they could feel their Soul slowly being replenished with magic. Ghost paddled happily beside them, and Hollow couldn't stop the drowsiness slowly forcing their mask to droop.

A soft tapping sound echoed in the distance.

The two vessels immediately froze, before darting into action. Hollow draped their cloak back around them, while Ghost stood defensively in front of their elder sibling. The tapping grew louder, and Hollow tilted their head cautiously.

It sounded like someone running.

Something skidded into the room, a blur of red and silver and white, and Ghost seemed to beam in absolute glee. The being slid to a halt, brandishing a Needle far too large for such a small body and-

Hollow found themself looking at a very small Hornet. The feral fury in her eyes seemed to lessen at the sight of them, and she paused.

"Hollow? Ghost? Is that you? Really you?" She croaked out, and Ghost nodded happily, while Hollow carefully inclined their head. They tugged aside their cloak to show their little sister the King's Brand, and her eyes scanned it carefully.

"It is you," she sighed out in relief, voice wobbly and unstable. Ghost leapt over to give her a hug.

Hornet promptly burst into tears.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **Bond

She should have been embarrassed. She wanted to feel embarrassed. How immature of her to break down weeping at the mere sight of her siblings, and the part of her that had been cultivated from thorns and isolation tutted at her weakness. But she was tired. So, so tired, and after being surrounded by so much familiar unfamiliarity, she thought that perhaps... she could give in. Just for a moment.

Hornet let herself be swept up in a hug by Hollow, Ghost clinging on to her arm, and let herself breathe. Her taller sibling was a sturdy pillar in the gale of her worry and confusion, and she couldn't help but be so, so grateful for them both. How long had it been since the Pure Vessel had indulged her like this? Too long. Far too long, and even if she wasn't a grub anymore, their embrace was just as she remembered it. Something squirmed against her chest, and she watched as Ghost wiggled their way between them, small claws hooked into her clothes. Unable to hold back a watery scoff, she let them shuffle until they were comfortable.

"Silly little Ghost," she murmured into their mask, her voice undeniably fond, and their grip grew tighter. Hollow's own lanky form was practically draped around the both of them, a gentle barrier against the world beyond, and Hornet released a shuddering sigh. Her sibling almost seemed... even taller than before. Even Ghost seemed to have grown.

What had happened in that blank space between the final battle and her awakening? Whatever it was, it had somehow deepened a bond between the three of them, a bond she hadn't known was formed in the first place. How strange that battle could forge a kinship between three abandoned siblings. Ghost reached up with a claw to pat her mask, kindly, softly, oh so gently as though she would shove them away.

She should. She _should_. They all had to concentrate, had to come up with... a plan of some sort. She could no longer indulge herself in kind touches and gentle comfort. No, now she had to be the protector, the daughter, the survivor.

But Hornet was tired. So, so tired of standing straight and fierce, of protecting a kingdom that no longer existed, of watching all those she loved crumble into insanity, leaving her behind. Had she not done enough? She had gone above and beyond her duty, had no real duty in the first place and yet-

She stayed. She warped herself for the memory of a bug who had left her behind without a second thought, for the foolish belief that perhaps her mother would break out of her eternal sleep if the seal broke, for a kingdom dead and gone, decaying and festering in the secrets it left behind.

And it had been for nothing.

The bitterness, the fury, the screaming child asking 'why, why, why' finally broke free.

A wail tore loose from her chest, broken, grieving, and oh so tired. She could feel her siblings reaching around her, clutching her tightly as she finally let herself weep for the years stolen from her, for everything she had lost, for her mother, her father, for Hollow and Ghost, for all the siblings tossed away like they were nothing, for the infection and the unfairness of it all. She wept for all the times she could not afford to. Hollow let her cling to them, gentle claws holding her tightly, while Ghost tangled their fingers in her robes, mask resting against her shoulder. Hornet couldn't help but relish in the comfort she had denied herself for so long. She let out a shuddering sob, mask bowed against Hollow. These were her siblings. Children who had been thrown away like her, who had been forced to go through trials and tribulations that no bug should have to go through, who she barely knew yet loved anyway.

Theirs was a bond of blood and grief, of sacrifice and duty, something that went beyond the essence of their sire.

Finally, after who knew how long, Hornet forced herself out of the embrace, sobs having calmed down into hiccups and the occasional tremble. Hollow lingered, claws brushing against her back cautiously, before pulling back. Ghost however remained close by, hand ensnared in her clothes. She didn't have the heart to shake them off, and let them cling happily to her. She sighed softly. Hornet had indulged for long enough, no matter how much she wished they could continue. Later, she thought hesitantly. Now though, they needed to talk and plan, especially if the Nosks had finally noticed her absence.

"Hollow, Ghost, what happened after the fight? Where are we? How long has it been?" Her voice was wobbly, but she forced herself to inject as much of her old sternness as possible. She had been too soft already, too childish, and it was time to wrap herself in iron and thorns again. At least for now.

Ghost flailed at her words, stubby arms sweeping around in wild gestures she could never hope to understand. Hornet turned to look at Hollow instead, who gave her a hesitant look, before pointing to the hot spring's water.

"No, Hollow, we do not have time to rest further. I barely was able to escape the Nosks in Deepnest, and I am sure they have noticed my disappearance by now."

They shook their head and pointed again, more insistent this time. Hornet's eyes narrowed at their gesture, before slowly approaching the spring they seemed so desperate for her to go to.

"Fine, but only for a short-!" She began to say, only to freeze at the tiny figure that stared back at her from the water. Small, stubby horns, mask almost too big for the young body holding it up, the chitin soft and warm, just like a grub barely out of its first moulting.

No. No, no, this had to be some trick. With a trembling claw, she reached up to touch her mask. The illusion in the water did the same, face scrunched up in horror.

"Hollow," she whispered softly, fingers trembling as she felt her brittle mask, "what the fuck."

Their hand came down to swat her mask, eyes narrowed in a stern reprimand, but she ducked away, claws reaching up to grab their own, and oh Gods, how had she not noticed how small her hand is?

"Hollow. What Era is it?" Her sibling looked at her hesitantly, before slowly reaching up to tap the side of their mask. The gesture was clear.

Thought. It was the Era of Thought. An Era left behind with the sealing of Hollow so long ago, whose sacrifice was only remembered through thin platitudes and their spineless father naming the next Era after them. Except, it hadn't happened here yet, had it?

Hornet swallowed.

(She could almost hear her tutors reciting the Eras in a low drone, brushing off her questions about the Era of Void and the Era of Moth, instead focusing only on history after the Era of Wyrm. She wondered what they would say about the Era of Ruin, and how it came to be because of her father's arrogance.)

"Do you know the year?" She asked quietly, voice weak and brittle. Hollow shrugged, eyes narrowing in uncertainty, before holding up nine fingers. A choked laugh bubbled up, because that meant she was barely five years old, stuck in the past with a sibling and mother doomed to be sacrifices while her smaller sibling remained trapped in a graveyard for another two Eras.

"So we're in the past then?"

Hollow nodded slowly, and Ghost tilted their mask curiously. She gave them an absentminded pat, thoughts whirling with the implications of their situation.

They had been real. That had been Nanny. That had been Midwife.

She could have seen her mother again.

No.

She would see her mother again. But she refused to have her mother back only to lose her yet again.

Her claws balled up into fists, and she released a shuddering breath, casting a final look at her childish reflection. If they were in the past, then they'd have to make the most of it. Hollow would not become sealed, Ghost would not be forgotten, and her mother... her mother would live.

They all would, no matter what. Hornet was the Daughter of Hallownest, its protector and heir, but she would not let her family go for anything.

"Right then," she finally said, a familiar steel in her words. "What's the plan?"

* * *

Herrah tapped her claws impatiently against the meeting table the Pale King had sought fit to bring them to, and wished the silly wyrm would finally turn up. The missive had made it sound urgent, and yet the bastard couldn't even deign to appear as though he was _waiting_ for them. Monomon looked just as irritated, though knowing her, it was less about being forced to come so early in the cycle, and rather about being interrupted in the middle of an experiment. Lurien, the bootlicker, looked delighted to be at his king's service.

She scoffed, before grinning at the flinch of one of the king's aides. Beast, they whispered behind her back, uncivilised, savage, a lawless killer. And yet they still wore the silk of her finest weavers, as though they earned it.

"Did you desire to speak?" Lurien asked icily, and Herrah let herself lean back, eyes lazily examining the form of the Watcher. What a ridiculous title.

"No, I am simply wondering where your esteemed ruler is," she drawled out, delighting in the way he puffed up furiously at the implication that she was not under his kingdom. Well, she wasn't. The Pale King may believe he had her under his thumb, but the bugs of Deepnest were hardy, strong, resilient. They would last well beyond her Dream, led by her dear daughter.

"I too would like to know. I was conducting a time sensitive experiment when I was called, and soon wish to return. I imagine Herrah wishes to return to her daughter," Monomon spoke up, and Lurien immediately softened at the reminder of the Gendered Child. As much as he disliked her, he could not deny his fondness for her child.

Her precious gift, her heart and soul, her sweet, strong daughter. Herrah could not stop the quiet joy that swelled up whenever her child was mentioned, and the impatience to go back became stronger. Finally the door slammed open, and the Pale King hurried in, eyes narrowed in deep thought. He looked... ragged.

Well this would be interesting.

"My King," Lurien said reverently, jumping up to bow to the wyrm, but he waved him off, instead settling at the head of the table.

"We have a dire issue," he said stiffly, as though the words physically pained him to say.

Herrah tilted her head curiously.

"How so?" Monomon questioned, all irritation thrown out the window at the possibility of a problem for her to solve.

"The Pure Vessel was discovered to be missing from its quarters during the sleep cycle, and has been evading return since," the king explained lowly, face tight with something she couldn't quite read. Disappointment? Guilt? Fury? She couldn't say she pitied him, the poor Vessel had probably snapped under the pressure and ran away. As blind as the king tried to be towards it, anyone with eyes could see that it wasn't as 'pure' as it was proclaimed to be.

"Perhaps it wished to sightsee," she called out, unable to stop her grin at the furious glare he sent her.

"It does not wish," he bit back, his veneer of regal elegance slowly coming undone.

"Oh? Then did you forget to switch it off after storing it for the night? Did it wander away under mistaken orders?" She probably shouldn't be antagonising him, but oh, he was making it so easy. How Root put up with him she didn't know.

"If anything, I thought you could tell me the answer to that. My guards reported the trail ending in the direction of Deepnest. Perhaps you had a hand?" His words were cold, calculated, and she hissed at the insult.

"Excuse me?" She spat out, leaning forward in fury at the implication.

"You heard me well and clear, Herrah. The Beasts of Deepnest's distaste for Hallownest is not unknown."

"I should kill you for the mere suggestion, wyrm. We have a pact, and while your subjects may be slimy enough to forget it, mine would honour our word until their deaths." Her voice was quiet, almost gentle, but the rage was unmistakeable.

"Unless you ordered them to," Lurien said calmly, and she turned to glare at him. How dare he?

**How dare he?**

Herrah stood up to her full height, uncaring of the guards shifting into defensive at her movement.

"Spit out your accusations as you wish, _wyrm_, but know that the bugs of Deepnest have held no involvement in this, this I swear to you on my child. But we shall not forget this slight."

"I see."

Were she a lesser ruler, she would spit at him. She would play no more part in this. If the King of Hallownest wished to poke the web, then let him. Herrah turned to leave, but an aide burst through the doors, eyes wide in terror.

"Weavers have reported seeing the Pure Vessel with the Gendered Child, and claim that it is currently on the move with her and another bug similar to it! There appeared to be a struggle, before it departed in a hurry with her on its back!" They gasped out, and her vision went red.

Her child. Her precious, sweet little grub, so eager, so joyful, _gone_.

"Did you put it up to this?" She whispered, claws gripping the table tightly enough for cracks to form. Lurien and Monomon reared back, and the king appeared startled for a moment.

"Answer me, wyrm!" Her voice echoed through the chamber, and the snap of the stone table followed it soon after.

"I did not kidnap her, Herrah."

"Then why am I hearing of my daughter's disappearance at the hands of your so called 'Pure Vessel'? Why would you accuse me of stealing it away, if not to cover up your hand in this? You dare to encroach on my territory, to allege the work of Deepnest in your machinations, to drag my child into it all?"

"I am her father! She is my daughter as well," the Pale King finally snapped out, standing out of his seat as well. Herrah couldn't stop the derisive laugh bubbling out of her thorax at his words.

"You are her sire perhaps, but her father? No. You do not raise her, you do not hold her when she has a nightmare, you do not wake her up in the morning, you do not hunt and cook for her. _You are not her father_. No, you never desired to be one. A bug would merely have to look at your twisted creation to know this. You, wyrm, are father of **nothing**," she snarled to him, vicious glee bubbling up within her as she watched him flinch in horror.

She took a shuddering breath, forcing the anger down before she spoke again.

"If _my_ child is not returned within seven cycles, then know that we will have war, Pale King." Herrah turned to leave, footsteps clicking against the white tile of the palace. But before she exited, she paused.

"And even if she is back home, whole and hale, our deal is broken. I will not be a Dreamer for a fool." She clicked out a final insult, and left, the rage simmering down into a desperate panic as she hurried to the Stag station.

She would find her daughter.

And if the Vessel tried to stop her? Infection or not, she would not hesitate to strike it down.

Herrah swore it.

* * *

"This is degrading," Hornet bit out, and Ghost gleefully pranced ahead, watching their sister be carried like a sack of crystals by their tallest sibling. Hollow had insisted on carrying her after everything; particularly as she was... well, small. Ghost was overjoyed that she was now the same size as them. Plus, her needle was far too big for her to use, and as they would be scaling walls for the better part of Deepnest... it was just quicker to pick her up. The caves were eerily quiet compared to their trips here before, and a part of them was relieved by it.

Deepnest reminded them too much of the Abyss to be comfortable, but with luck, they would be out in the Fungal Wastes soon. The plan they had... attempted to form was shoddy at best, but considering two of them were physically incapable of speaking, they all had to make do. For now they aimed to head for the Resting Grounds while avoiding any attention. Ghost glanced up at their grumbling sister and towering sibling, and decided that would most likely be easier said than done.

Still, it was something. Hopefully the Elder Moth could give them some advice about the Radiance and whether she was still around or not. With luck, she would be dead and gone, and Hornet could see her mother, Hollow could be free, and Ghost wouldn't be forced to spend several decades trapped with the corpses of their siblings.

Ghost got first go at hitting the Pale King. Hollow was too reluctant to hurt their father, and Hornet would probably maul him if given the chance, so it was best if they did it. It was a responsibility they carried proudly. Perhaps after giving him a good wallop, he'd understand the error of his ways and be better? Hornet didn't speak much of him, and what little she did was usually said so derisively that the doubted they would get a good picture of him. Hollow always looked so sad when he was brought up, but there was a spark of joy at the same time, and Ghost remembered that almost tender moment between father and child in the memory of the White Palace. And yet... while Ghost didn't know him, there was a part of them that couldn't forgive him for what he had done.

They remembered Hollow's panic attack at the mere mention of the Radiance, Hornet's bitter fury at the bug that had abandoned her, the forgotten corpses of children tossed away like dolls.

And for what point? For a plan that was doomed to fail from the beginning? For a kingdom slowly rotting away under the veneer of success?

No, Ghost could not forgive him. Maybe one day they would get to know him, would come to love him as much as Hollow, but... in their eyes, they already had a father. Ghost almost lost their grip at the sudden thought, a grim sorrow gripping their insides.

"Ghost?" Hornet called out, mask peeking out from Hollow's shoulders, and Ghost waved her off. She tilted her head, eyes narrowed and unconvinced, but didn't try to pry. The look on her mask told them that she would later though, once the threat of being caught had lessened.

They hoped Mato was doing alright. But a part of them hoped he would exit his mountain home and try to look for them, for the child he had proclaimed as his. They had wasted many an hour simply... sitting with him under the guise of meditating, slowly shuffling closer and closer, until he had let out a booming laugh and placed them on his lap.

They had felt... safe.

Perhaps even loved.

Ghost was suddenly glad they could not cry, for surely they would have begun to weep by this point. Instead they forced themself to focus on scaling the steep walls before them, the smell of the Fungal Wastes tantalisingly close. They could think about it later. The rest of the trip upwards was relatively silent, and the moment they finally hit the top they couldn't help but be relieved. Hornet looked tentatively back down, before straightening and wriggling to signal she wished to be put down. Ghost hid a snicker at the indignant look on her mask as Hollow carefully lowered her rather than letting her drop down.

"Honestly, Hollow, just because I look like a grub doesn't mean I am one," she muttered lowly. Their sibling only gave her mask an affectionate stroke, before striding forwards, head tilting as they took in their environment. Ghost darted forward to pat their sister as well, before ducking away from her swat. Her eyes were narrowed in annoyance, but there was something playful in them, and they bounced in glee.

As Hollow wandered in front of them, Ghost and Hornet made a game of it, each trying to tap each other on the mask when they least expected it. Joy bubbled up in their chest, because how long had they wanted to play with someone like this, to laugh and run, acting like a child uncaring of who saw them.

Suddenly Hollow lashed out, claws reaching out to tap both of them on their masks without warning. Ghost and Hornet froze for a second, and it was enough for Hollow to begin sprinting, something smug and delighted in their posture.

"...We're going to get them, Ghost."

The two siblings dashed after their swaying sibling, watching as they exaggerated their long gait to duck away from their swipes. Hornet's eyes were ablaze with overjoyed determination, soft giggles occasionally escaping her mask, and Ghost couldn't stop the fierce warmth in their chest at the sight of it all.

If this was family, then they only wished they had found it sooner.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY THIS IS LATE. I've been pinging between different fandoms and playing video games, so uh... I got distracted. Also all of your comments and support? Means the world to me. Really. I don't think I've ever seen a fandom this interactive and kind! Anyway, hope you enjoy! You can find me gushing about Hollow Knight on tumblr as bugbeee!**

* * *

**Chapter 4****:** Pact

Root watched her husband pace back and forth in their shared bedroom, and tried not to sigh for the twentieth time. His mumbling truly was becoming incessant, especially when he wasn't the only one who would suffer due to his incompetence. After another minute of pacing, she finally had enough.

"You've mucked it up quite a bit, haven't you," she said kindly, roots reaching out to grab her husband and pull him against her chest. He struggled for a bit, before giving up.

"I resent that statement. I was simply defending my honour, _our_ honour! Suggesting that I would ever do such a thing- It was disrespectful beyond belief."

His voice was muffled by her robes, and she slowly let go of him, peering down at his scowling face with affection.

"You've ruined a perfectly good friendship, you know. How am I supposed to show my face at our weekly luncheon if she wants to kill you?"

"She's always wanted to kill me, dear."

Well, he was right about that. Herrah had propositioned her several times to just 'do in' her 'no-good husband' and take Hallownest for herself. It sounded fun, but she had no doubt that it would be far too much work. Also, as much as he was an idiot, she was quite fond of her husband, and wouldn't appreciate him dying anytime soon. Letting out a soft sigh, she pressed an affectionate kiss to his forehead.

"Yes, she says as much during our weekly meetings," she said, ignoring his disgruntled tone, "but never this much. Honestly, just return the child-"

"You think I had something to do with it?!" He pushed away from her, and looked at her indignantly. Root tilted her head in surprise.

"You usually do, sweetling. Losing both of your children in one night? It sincerely sounds like a plot that only you could come up with."

"I wouldn't kidnap my own daughter!"

She couldn't stop her eyes widening in doubt.

"Are you sure? It's alright to admit that you don't know how to ask Herrah for shared custody, you've never been very good in the social department."

Her beloved Wyrm turned to scowl at her, pulling himself away from her embrace.

"Root, this is serious!"

"I am being perfectly serious. I bet you Hornet is off on a hunt to prove herself to her mother, and she's somehow gotten our Hollow involved. We'll give them a stern talking to when they return, but ultimately allow Hollow to see her more often, since it's not good to isolate a child for this long," she told him, a soft smile overtaking her face.

She'd been so desperate to interact with their child properly, but her beloved husband's restrictions were... painful. But now... now there was nothing stopping her from 'corrupting' their child, not when they already seemed to be 'corrupted' by emotions. Still, it didn't excuse her own actions in isolating the poor child, and she'd always regret letting Wyrm push her away from the vessel, especially when it appeared to have damaged them so much. Wyrm continued his muttering, but paused at her suggestion.

"Maybe, but- Hang on, are you suggesting we... treat the Vessel like a bug?"

"I think it's been fully proven that our child has emotions. Speaking of, Hollow is such a nasty name, no child of mine should have a name that silly! I suggest Briar, or Rain."

"No we- We aren't giving it a name!"

"Them, dear. At least try. I've always liked the name Leif."

"Leif? Absolutely not, if anything, they'd be named Alban or Caerwyn- that is beside the point. They're hollow! They have no emotions! They're meant to trap the Radiance!"

"I believe that plan has sailed, my love. Also, Alban? My love, I refuse to call our child that. But Caerwyn... Perhaps that has some merit."

Her husband sputtered at her words, mask gradually becoming more agitated at her fond musings, until she finally took pity.

"Husband, it must be obvious to you that we cannot continue as is. The Vessel has proven to have a will of their own. Is there not any other way to stop the infection? Perhaps a discussion with the Radiance...?" she trailed off at the distaste on Wyrm's face, and sighed.

"My Root, you cannot reason with her. Being forgotten has warped her- do not give me that look, it is not my fault her followers liked me more than her!"

"Oh? So you did not encourage it?"

"...we are not having this discussion; it brings no merit to the current conversation."

Root looked at him doubtfully, and he grimaced.

"I will... consider it. An alternative would have had to be created in the case of the Vessel failing, so this just gives me incentive. But back to the imminent threat at hand, Herrah. We must defuse the current tensions quickly."

"My dear, she is a bug who has just lost her only child. I would react much the same way had I been told that my child was stolen in the night, potentially by the other child of my child's sire. I said potentially, stop with that pout. I will speak to her. She is a dear friend of mine, and I hold her daughter close to my own soul. Meanwhile... I would deploy the Great Knights. Dryya is an excellent tracker, though I will have to convince her to leave my side, especially during my meeting with Herrah."

Oh, she would not be looking forward to that at all. Dryya was a wonderful companion and friend, but her devotion to her duties could be... an issue. She sighed softly, and leaned down to place another kiss on her husband's face, folding him into her arms.

"Come now, my dear. It will turn out alright. I shall send a missive to Herrah, and you shall deploy the Knights. This mess will be cleaned up soon. Now stop fussing, and go to sleep."

He looked like he wanted to protest, but after a moment of hesitation, his tenseness fled, and he leaned into her touch.

"Very well, my love. And I... apologise. I know I have not been the easiest to deal with lately."

She placed a gentle hand beneath his chin and knocked their masks together.

"You have been under a tremendous amount of stress. No-bug can withstand that pressure alone, god or not. Let me take on some of that burden, dearheart."

With a final sigh, he nodded, and pressed a kiss to her own mask.

"Yes, love."

* * *

Hollow had grown used to the constant aches and pains their time trapping the Radiance had gifted them, and yet, for the first time in decades, there was no agony in every move, no soreness blossoming across their limbs and forcing them to stand crooked. Even the phantom ache of their lost arm had disappeared.

It was such a small, silly thing to notice as they gleefully ran away from their siblings, yet they couldn't help but marvel at the ease in which they could move. Pain was something they had become familiar with in the Black Egg, the talons of the Radiance's will clawing into their carapace and mind, shredding everything that stood between her and freedom into pieces. But now... now there was nothing. Liquid fire did not burn through their chitin every moment of the day; they could happily run and play with their siblings without stumbling from the agony that snaked its way through their very Soul.

And wasn't that a marvel in of itself? Playing and indulging themself in emotions that their father had believed they never had. It made something in their chest ache, a quiet happiness that did not hurt so much as it made them regret. Could they have had all this sooner if they had run before? Would they have escaped the pain? Their musings brought them to a halt, the tiny forms of their siblings crashing into them and causing Hollow to stumble.

Hornet's mask was alight with glee, her claws threaded into their robes as she bumped her mask against their own.

"Caught you," she said cheerfully, looking like the small child she was, but had never been allowed to be. Ghost shuffled beside her, clearly trying to convey something similar as they butted their mask against Hollow's shoulder. The ache in their chest swelled, blossoming from regret into-

Affection. Adoration.

Definitely love.

In that moment, Hollow cursed their father. What for, they weren't sure, but... he had kept them from this, whether purposefully or in his own ignorance. But it didn't matter, not when the damage had already scored deep wounds onto their Soul. They had lost something in the Black Egg. Innocence perhaps. Or maybe they had never had any in the first place, the small part of them that was a child being stamped out by notions of duty and perfection. But now... now they could start again. All of them.

Hornet's mask was scuffed, they noticed distantly, long arms reaching over to hold both her and Ghost in a tight embrace, their smaller void sibling covered in dust and dirt. The disciplined part of them hissed at Hollow to move, to stop fooling around and wasting time and disappointing everyone-

Perfection, they thought, cutting off the spiralling negativity in their mind, was worthless if it did not contain moments like this. Maybe they should get a move on, but this... they wanted to cherish this. Holding their siblings close, mask pressed affectionately against their smaller ones, indulging in time that they had chosen to gift each other.

That was perfection, in their mind. And it was beautiful.

The three of them let themselves linger with each other, affectionate touches which had been foreign for so, so long finally in abundance. It was only when Hornet's stomach gave a low grumble did they part, silent laughter shaking through Hollow's body at their sister's embarrassed look.

"Don't laugh! I haven't eaten in hours," she complained, but there was a smile in her eyes. Ghost clapped their hands happily, leaping off of their taller sibling to point at the abundance of fungi growing everywhere. Hornet's mask tilted backwards in horror.

"Absolutely not! Most mushrooms are inedible to bugs outside of the Fungal Wastes, and no, we can't eat some of the pests wandering around either. They're poisonous too," she scolded, claws resting on her waist. The effect was somewhat diminished by her tiny size, and from the shrug that Ghost gave her, they knew it too. Hornet scoffed, but there was no malice in it, and she gave them a shrug of her own.

"If we want to eat something, then we're going to have to go to the Queen's Garden to secretly hunt down some Maskflies or Mossflies, because otherwise there isn't anything naturally edible until we reach the Crossroads or Greenpath. Not unless either of you fancy taking a trip to the City of Tears?"

Ghost perked up at the mention of the city, but Hollow shook their head. The city would be crawling with guards, and as their absence was not exactly... approved, they did not doubt that their father's agents would come down upon them instantly. But the Queen's Garden would also be crawling with servants loyal to their mother. And then there was the issue of the Queen's Station; at this point of time, it would be a hub of activity. They would have to sneak in, or somehow disguise themselves to get past.

A quick glance at the noticeable curve of Hornet's horns, and the unnatural wisp of void on Ghost's body, Hollow doubted that would work. Hornet was too small anyway to set off alone, her tiny body barely able to lift up her own needle. Ghost would be better, but they were missing their nail, and Hollow's own nail would be far too large. Letting out a soft huff, they tilted their head in the direction of the Garden. They could pull down some foliage and other things to try and cover each other up. Perhaps some mushrooms could be used to make a fake shell? Hollow tried to mime this to their siblings.

Hornet's eyes narrowed in confusion, and Ghost blinked up at them. A silent groan escaped their chest. Dipping the tips of their claws in some nearby mushroom spores, they began to scrawl out words in the dirt.

DISGUISE WITH LEAVES FROM GARDEN

"That's... not a bad idea. There's a secluded area just between the Wastes and the Garden, so if we grab something there to hide us with..." she trailed off, staring intently off into the distance as though she were lost in thought. Finally, she piped up again:

"If it's convincing enough, then we could even take a stag to the Resting Grounds without too much suspicion."

Hollow had only been to the Grounds once, just before their sealing. It was meant as a gesture of respect to those who had perished in the infection, as well as a promise to make sure no more deaths would occur.

Bitterness welled up in them at the reminder of their failure, their limbs instinctively flinching in shame. Hornet looked up at them, worry in their posture, while Ghost quickly latched onto their free hand. They shrugged softly, before waving their hand dismissively, ignoring the concerned look their siblings exchanged. Hornet darted over to grab their other hand.

"Just so that we all stick together," she explained hurriedly, splotches of embarrassment on her cheeks, and Hollow trembled in voiceless laughter. But Hollow eagerly latched onto her claws, nail hefted on their back so that their siblings had their whole hand to their selves.

The yellow shimmer of the Wastes slowly deepened into the lush green of their mother's gardens, mushrooms shrinking down into thick leaves, the foliage resting heavily on every surface available. They watched in amusement as Hornet and Ghost let go of their hands to scramble over to the vegetation, an unspoken competition blooming between the two of them. Hornet bickered good-naturedly with Ghost, despite their silence, and Hollow couldn't help but duck their head in affection.

How blessed they were to have such good siblings. Neither of them deserved the weight of the future, the expectations and horrors that had fallen at their feet. Hollow refused to let them go through that again.

They were the biggest. The strongest. They would protect their siblings no matter what. Even if it cost their own life. It was a mute agreement in their mind, a decision they were determined to uphold, because their siblings deserved to be the children they never were allowed to be. It was too late for Hollow, but they could safeguard Hornet and Ghost's childhood.

Watching them run around gleefully, any worries of the future forgotten in the face of fun, Hollow knew that such a thing was worth protecting.

They would make sure of it.

* * *

_No cost too great._

* * *

Herrah walked into the Mantis Village with her head held high, Midwife close behind her, the ever present grin on her mask seeming brittle and ready to snap. She could feel the eyes on them, the mantises gathering to watch them for any sign of weakness. Midwife forced her worry and guilt down, instead flashing a sharp toothed smile at those who got close. This was not a place where she could show weakness. Not if she wanted the little princess to be found. They had searched the areas close to Deepnest, and while she had picked up on the Gendered Child's scent, it was too distant and faded to be of any use.

Now, however, hopefully the search could come to an end if they obtained the assistance of the mantises. Herrah had always had a fractured relationship with the Mantis Tribe, but... Midwife was sure her queen could convince them to assist her. They were warriors, just like her people, and there had already been whispers of dissent in the Mantis Tribe towards the Pale King.

Finally, they reached the dais, and Midwife watched carefully as the Lords stood up at their arrival. Herrah bowed, eyes focused on her fellow rulers, and they bowed in return.

"Queen Herrah of Deepnest," the middle one spoke, voice deep and smooth, "what brings you out of your nest and into ours?"

"Lord Holka," Herrah began, "I come to you and your tribe with a request, and an offer."

"We do not deal with those unable to help themselves," another lord said, and Midwife recognised her as Melka, Holka's right hand. She did not flinch or stumble at the dismissive words. She had been Herrah's companion and most trusted advisor since she first came to power. Instead, she rose higher, mask slitting open to bare her teeth as a warning, and a show of strength. But as always, her friend needed no assistance.

"Even if it meant freeing yourselves from the Wyrm's influence?"

Herrah's voice rung like a bell through the village, and silence set in, heavy and crushing. The mantises may have been tasked to keep the spiders of Deepnest at bay, but it was a duty they resented.

They could use that.

"Explain yourself," Dalka, the third lord, commanded, and Herrah smiled. It was not a nice smile, and Midwife couldn't stop the rush of primal joy she felt at the sight of it.

"The Pale King has stolen my daughter away, spirited by the hollow vessel he hopes to use to curb the infection. I made my deal with him. He has broken it, and in the process, broken his word to relieve Hallownest of the Golden Blight. Should my daughter not be returned in seven cycles, the beasts of Deepnest will declare war against the people of Hallownest."

"You will be slaughtered for your arrogance," Melka sneered out, but stopped at Holka's raised claw.

"That is a lofty claim, Queen of the Beasts. How do you intend to achieve it?"

"By requesting your alliance, Lords of the Mantis Tribe. You are strong, far stronger than the average Hallowian, and while there are more of them, with our assistance, these tides could change."

"And then what? What use do we have of a barren kingdom, when there are so few of us? We will fight eventually with you for scraps, be overrun by the infection, and then where would we be?" Dalka spoke, eyes narrowed, but not... hostile. Herrah nodded.

"Perhaps so, but we lived side by side in peace before the Pale King's establishment of Hallownest. As for the Infection... the Wyrm's current plan to stop it will never come to fruit. His Vessel is not pure. His actions have only prolonged the suffering. No, should we succeed, then we would have to fight it at its root," she explained, voice as smooth as honey.

Midwife watched the way the Lords looked at each other, caution and curiosity caught between one another. They seemed to hold an entire discussion with just a look, and before she knew it, they turned back to face the two of them.

"We cannot guarantee our support in any future conflict, however, we shall assist your search for the princess. Should it seem that the Pale King is failing in his duties however, we will offer our aid."

"And what would that entail?" Midwife asked, eyes half-lidded as the lords turned to look at her. Her mask unbuckled to reveal her teeth below, and she noticed how Melka tensed up, while Dalka's claws brushed against her spear. Holka did not even flinch.

"Should the infection reach our brethren, then it will be clear that his influence has caused weakness within our ranks," she replied coldly, and Midwife nodded slowly, sheathing her teeth. Herrah inclined her head softly.

"Very well. We have a deal. But know that the offer remains open. I thank you for your assistance in watching out for my child. She is fierce, but barely through her second moulting."

"We understand," Dalka replied, "and shall see to it that no harm befalls her."

They left the Mantis Village with their backs straight, neither of them speaking until they had fully exited out of the Fungal Wastes.

"Was that wise, Herrah?"

"No. Probably not. But this is my daughter, Midwife. She is Deepnest's future."

Midwife let the words sink in for a moment, before sighing softly.

"I understand. But she will be nothing if there is no Deepnest for her to return to."

The queen did not turn to look at her.

They returned back to Deepnest in silence.

* * *

"You'll hurt yourself if you try to strain your body like that."

Furious eyes turned to stare at her, and Lepitera rolled her eyes, instead softly pulling the fragile bug back into bed, tucking her back in.

"Come now, no need to glare. This is for your own benefit."

"Every moment I spend here is another moment that _usurper_ sits on _my_ throne!"

"My dear, it hasn't been your throne in a long, long time," Lepitera responded gently, dodging the flutter of wings that shivered in fury.

"How dare you? I am your god!"

The moth looked down at the burned body of her ancestor's old god, and sighed.

"Right now, you are nothing more than a memory, kept alive by your own willpower and my desire to see you live. Go back to sleep, my Radiance. This path you wish to take will only lead to your downfall."

"And how would you know?" she spat out, eyes narrowed in disgust, and Lepitera gave a cold laugh.

"The same way I knew I would find you on the top of that mountain. I Saw it."

Her words seemed to finally quiet the Radiance down, who stared at her with something akin to fear and... delight. After a few moments, she finally decided to look away, and busy herself with her tinctures. There would be a fresh batch of mourners this afternoon in the Resting Grounds who would want her to complete the rites for a bodiless funeral, and she was already behind on preparation.

The infection had not only stolen friends and family, but also forced them to mourn with nothing, with every infected bug being incinerated once they had perished.

Lepitera stole a look at her god, who had by now moved her gaze to the ceiling, eyes clouded with something she couldn't quite read.

She sighed again.

It was going to be a long few cycles.


	5. Chapter 5

**I AM SORRY. SO SO SORRY. Real world, lots of work, studying, yada yada yada. I also had some massive writer's block, to the point I couldn't write anything for a few months, and had to really force myself to do anything. BUT it's finally here. As always, leave a review if you enjoyed it, and please check out the art in the previous chapters! Hollownest-Whore on tumblr made art for chapter 3! Feel free to come talk to me on tumblr at bugbeee!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: **Promise

"We look absolutely ridiculous," Hornet grumbled, running her claws through the tangled shrubbery covering her small form. "There is absolutely no way that anyone would fall for this."

Ridiculous was a kind word in Hornet's opinion. They had all draped each other in various greenery and leaves, hoping to cover their masks in such a way that passers-by wouldn't look twice. Because if they did look again, then they'd notice very quickly that something wasn't quite right. Shrubbery only did so much to beings that held little, if no similarity at all to most Hallowian bugs.

Peering up at her tallest sibling, Hornet supressed a giggle at the vines looped across their horns and the bush shoved up their cloak to give them the silhouette of a mantis. They looked absolutely mortified, and seemed well aware of how shoddy their disguise was. Ghost wasn't much better, but they seemed to take a special sort of joy in tearing up roots and stalks and sticking them haphazardly on their body, making them look like some sort of demented mosscreeper.

Hornet wasn't quite sure what she herself looked like, but she had smeared enough grassy pulp onto her mask to stick leaves to it, and she'd be damned if she was going to suffer long-lasting grass stains for a plan that would fail. With clumsy fingers, she had quickly made herself a cloak to cover the bright red of her clothes, and while the woven work of it would have her tutors fainting, it did its job well enough. She'd offered to make Hollow one, but they had taken one look at the pristine white of their cloak, and promptly tossed themself into the dirt.

Ghost gleefully joined them.

"You could have... taken your cloak off, you know," she said, amusement in her voice. But on some deeper level she understood. It was symbolic, in a childish way, of how they truly weren't the 'pure' vessel everyone thought them to be.

Hollow paused for a moment to examine their new brown cloak, but a clump of dirt hit them in the head before they could do much else. They whipped around to Ghost, whose roots were now bent and battered as they held several balls of mud as a weapon. Hornet watched with laughter in her thorax as the two vessels leapt at each other, tussling and turning in the mud as their disguises became more and more tattered. She'd join them, but... she didn't want to risk getting her clothes so dirty that they could no longer be cleaned. The red had been such a comforting colour to her for so long, and losing such a vibrant colour so soon... she wasn't ready for it. Shaking her head softly, Hornet turned her attention back onto her siblings. Now was not the time for contemplation or grief. Not when they could change everything.

Placing her hands on her sides and sternly looking at her playing siblings, Hornet cleared her throat.

"Right, come on, before you completely destroy your disguises and have to do it all over," she declared, reaching down to help Hollow up. They tilted their head forward, horns clunking against hers, and she figured it was their way of smiling. She couldn't stop her own grin from leaping forth, before shaking it off.

Later.

Ghost bounded over, having disappeared briefly. A sharp stick was in one of their claws, and they swung it enthusiastically. Hornet stared dispassionately, and could feel the stirrings of a headache.

"Ghost, that's going to break the moment you look at it too hard," she muttered, and they shrugged, swinging it happily to and fro.

She went to speak again, but the growl of her stomach interrupted her. A blush overtook her face beneath her mask, and she turned away, trying to hide her embarrassment. But alas, her siblings had heard. Ghost jumped up and down in excitement at the noise, while a soft rumbling sound escaped Hollow. Despite her mortification, glee rose up within her when she realised it was their way of laughing. It still startled her that after all this time of being mute, Hollow could make _some _sort of noise, though nothing coherent. While she was no expert, the rumbling seemed to stem from their own Soul, and only when they willed it.

She wondered if their father would know more about it, though she quickly shooed such thoughts out of her head. The Pale King would have no hold over either of her siblings ever again, not while she still lived.

Hollow tilted their head again, towards the deepening gardens of her step-mother's grounds, and she understood the gesture well enough.

It was time to hunt.

Anticipation rushed through her limbs, and she couldn't stop herself from baring her fangs in glee. It had been so, so long since she had hunted in a pack, and while she doubted Hollow or Ghost knew of the significance, it was enough to make her vibrate in excitement. Taking in a shaky breath, Hornet practically skipped to the entrance of the Gardens, Ghost prancing beside her as Hollow followed behind them at a more sedate pace.

Ghost seemed surprised by the carefully manicured vibrancy of the Gardens, and even she had to pause for a moment to take it all in. The last time she had been here, it had been overrun with thorns and traitor mantises, the wild steadily returning to its base state without the constant supervision of the Queen's retainers. She couldn't help but frown.

"I never thought I'd say it... but it was prettier during the Infection," she said softly. Ghost gave a forlorn nod.

Hollow prodded at her in confusion, and she elaborated.

"That's not to say it isn't nice now, but it's too... tame if that makes sense. It isn't as wild and free."

They still did not quite seem to understand, but gave her a gentle pat between her horns anyway. Ghost quickly followed in the affection, grabbing onto her hand and squeezing.

"Oh come now you two, I'm not sad, just wistful! Still, I thank you both for your kindness. Shall we continue?"

Her two siblings nodded vigorously, through Ghost still clung to her claw as they darted through the greenery. The Gardens seemed to be mostly deserted, though they still avoided the distant muttering of retainers clipping away at bushes and vines. It wasn't until they heard the soft humming of mossflies that they let themselves relax slightly. Hornet watched the small flock of mossflies bob up and down, unaware of the predators waiting to strike. And then she remembered her oversized needle, and grimaced.

"Hollow," she whispered, "I don't know if... if I'm big enough to wield my needle."

It was an embarrassing admittance, but Hollow simply patted her on the head again, as though to reassure her that they didn't mind hunting down food for them all alone. Ghost stepped forward with their branch, but Hollow shook their head, pushing them back softly to stand with Hornet. Her siblings stared at each other for a moment, some unspoken conversation occurring between the two of them, before Ghost's mask drooped sulkily.

"We can hunt together next time, Ghost. But right now we have to be quick, and since Hollow has the sharpest nail..." she trailed off, and Hollow nodded at her words. Ghost let out a silent sigh, before plopping down to the floor, small claws fiddling with the roots covering their form, appearing to reluctantly agree with their other sibling. Hornet let out a small puff of laughter, before turning back to her tallest sibling. With one last slow nod, they darted off, ready to strike at their soon to be lunch.

Hopefully sooner than later, her stomach reminded her with another loud rumble. Ducking her head to avoid any sign of embarrassment, Hornet fiddled with her shabby cloak, ignoring the way Ghost swayed their mask back and forth in a basic form of laughter.

"Stop that," she grumbled, but she couldn't stop her own smile from appearing. It truly was lovely to see the different ways Ghost and Hollow expressed emotions, and Hornet wondered how such expressive beings were able to trick anyone into thinking they were mindless.

Ghost scooted up closer to her, shiny claws tapping excitedly at the ground.

"Do you want to play a game?"

They nodded rapidly, and she chuckled softly.

"Very well. We can't leave here, so let me show you some simple games you can play through drawing. Have you ever played Pillbugs and Spiders?" she asked, and they cocked their head in confusion. She thought as much.

"Right, well, we have to draw a grid, like this," she explained, drawing as she spoke, "then one of us is either a spider or a pillbug. The spider is drawn like a cross, while the pillbug is a circle. First one to get a row wins."

Ghost nodded again, and pointed at the circle. She chose the spider, and thus began a series of small games. They ended in a draw more often than not, but it was fun to try and outsmart each other in different ways.

She hadn't played such a simple game in a very long time. Back in the beginning of Hallownest's stasis, she would occasionally draw up a small grid and play one side one day, and the other side a different day. After a while, she forgot to return to her last game, and just... never started it again. Both out of a desire to 'grow up' and because it was too painful to keep on pretending that she wasn't completely alone.

Well. Almost completely alone.

Hornet found herself thinking to her step-mother. Her feelings were... mixed, to say the least. She had always spoken about the vessels in such a distant and uncaring way, and the moments she had spotted Ghost speak with the Queen only filled Hornet with a delayed rage. How could someone be so uninterested in their own child? Especially when evidence pointing towards their sentience was blaringly obvious?

"You know that I... care for you, Ghost, yes?" she said suddenly, burning with the desire to make sure her siblings _knew_ that she loved them, _knew_ that she valued them, _knew_ that she saw them as the bright bugs they were. Because no-one else would, and they deserved to know just how much they meant to her.

Ghost paused, and looked at her. Then, they began to scribble with the stick they had been using as a makeshift pen, the painstaking characters of God-Script being carved into the dirt.

_Love sister as she loves me. Love sibling as they love me. __**Family**__. _

Hornet let out a choked sound, and forced herself to blink back the tears that tried to come. She had already cried enough today, this tiny body of hers had to stop crying at every single thing-

Ghost reached out to squeeze her hand, and she let out dry sob, before pulling them closer.

"I love you too," she said thickly, "both you and Hollow. You're my siblings, my family, and I'm going to make sure you both get to be yourselves when this is all over."

It was a promise she was determined to keep, and from the soft shudder she could feel from Ghost, it was a promise they were thankful for.

Ghost did not know how long they stayed in Hornet's embrace, but it was long enough for Hollow to return with five dead mossflies clasped in their claws. Their taller sibling froze as they wandered into their hidden alcove, but Ghost quickly waved them over before they could dither further. Hornet shuffled sleepily, and judging by her gentle grumbles, Ghost assumed she had fallen asleep. Fond amusement bubbled up in their shell, and from the way Hollow tilted their head, they assumed they felt the same.

Hollow leaned over the two of them, and with a gentleness rarely ascribed to such a tall being, stroked Hornet's head affectionately. She let out another complaint, but her eyes slit open, and were her mask not in the way, Ghost was sure she would be pouting. Hollow simply raised the mossflies, and she blinked.

"Food?" she croaked out, voice laced with sleep, "Already?"

Hollow nodded, and Ghost gently prodded her.

Up, up, they wanted to say. It was time for her to eat!

She seemed to understand them well enough, though she nudged them in retaliation for their insistent tapping. Hollow held out a mossfly to her, and without hesitation, she grabbed it, lifting up her mask and scarfing it down immediately.

Hollow looked mortified.

Ghost laughed silently. Of course, their taller sibling still must have all those courtly manners ingrained into them! Hoping to scandalise them further, Ghost reached out to nab a mossfly, letting tendrils of void consume it quickly and messily, tufts of mossy hair falling to the ground. A soft clicking sound escaped from Hollow's mask, and with glee, Ghost realised that they were tutting.

Hornet looked up at the sound, licking the juices off her claws, and let out a quiet giggle at their disgruntled sibling. Pointedly, Hollow grabbed a mossfly and daintily consumed it in small bites of void, until nothing remained. Their sister tilted her own head, made a show of grabbing the last mossfly, and tore into it, clearly delighting in throwing all manners to the wind. Ghost cackled, a soft scraping sound escaping their chest, while Hollow's clicking simply grew louder. Hornet beamed at the both of them, face covered in moss and blood, and Ghost felt their soul swell in delight.

They were so grateful they were able to experience such moments, when before all of this would have been nothing more than a hopeless daydream. Had they been the only one to travel backwards in time... it would have been difficult, but for their siblings, for a better future... they would have done what they must. Thankfully, there would be no need for self-sacrifice, not when they had Hornet and Hollow with them. Shaking themself of such thoughts, Ghost stood up and marched on the spot, wanting to know if they could start moving towards the Queen's Station. Because although they had their siblings with them, they still had to save the others.

Quirrel, Myla, the Dreamers, Mato, Ogrim and his friends, and yes, even the Pale King and the White Lady. No matter their mistakes, Ghost had been given the chance to change things, for the better this time.

"Time to go?" Hornet guessed, and they nodded. Hollow let out a low huff as they stood up, claws reaching out to pull the both of them into a quick hug. While their disguises were well and truly dishevelled, Ghost couldn't bring themself to care. Not when it meant getting to hold their siblings close like this. They would never get over how lovely such simple contact was.

Finally, they released each other, slowly making their way outside of the little nook they had sequestered themselves into, heading back down the path to the Fungal Wastes. Hornet had told them that the Garden Station was usually guarded, as only authorised people could freely come into the Queen's domain. So, back to the Fungal Wastes it was.

"Right then, Queen's Station, then a stag to the Resting Grounds, yes? What if they've shut down the Stagways?"

Ghost paused. That... would be inconvenient, since it would mainly mean they'd have to go up through Fog Canyon, into the Forgotten (Remembered?) Crossroads, and either swim through the Blue Lake, or, if Hollow and Hornet couldn't swim, hope that the tramway was open.

Of course, it was hard to communicate all of that, so they just shrugged instead.

From the exasperated look on Hornet's face, they guessed it wasn't all that helpful. Still, she seemed to understand that a further explanation would require writing utensils, so she simply sighed and continued onwards instead.

It wasn't long before they reached the first area they had arrived in after escaping Deepnest, the thick green foliage of the Garden slowly yellowing into the spongy soil of the Wastes. They could feel the way their siblings relaxed the moment they exited out of the Queen's domain, taking comfort in the knowledge that they'd be far less likely to be stopped by a guard.

"I doubt our father would publically announce Hollow's disappearance," Hornet explained, "so as long as we don't do anything suspicious to alert the guards or a kingsmould, we should be fine."

It wasn't until they walked onwards did they encounter their first major problem.

Thorns, acid, and bouncing mushrooms.

The three siblings stood at the top of the ledge, watching the steaming liquid below them with trepidation. While Ghost still had the ability to swim through acid, they doubted Hornet or Hollow was afforded the same boon. If Hollow were smaller, then they could have just taken Hornet and bounced on the mushrooms, but their large size made the outcome of doing that potentially dangerous.

"...back to the Garden?" Hornet suggested, but Hollow shook their head, looking at the path before them with narrowed eyes.

"You can't be serious? You want to try going through there?"

Their taller sibling shrugged, and took a step forward, but before they could try, Ghost stopped them, rapidly tapping on the floor and making writing motions. Hollow paused, and finally gave an acquiescent nod, while Hornet watched with uncertainty.

"I could try to swing across-?" she began, but they quickly shut that idea down. No, no, Hornet was too small right now, and while Ghost didn't doubt her abilities, they didn't want her getting hurt because she overwhelmed herself. Instead, they began to write into the grit below their feet.

_Immune to acid! I carry Hornet? Hollow jump?_

Without holding Hornet, Hollow would probably be able to balance far better on the mushrooms, and if they ran into any trouble, Ghost could simply stop them from getting hurt after depositing Hornet on the other side. Hollow let out an uncertain rumble, and Hornet didn't look too convinced either.

"Are you sure? Will you be able to carry me? We're the same size..." she trailed off, and Ghost frowned. Metaphorically of course.

_Have wings. Can jump. Then you swing. _

"What? No! That's far too dangerous, what if you start to sink, or, or miss? Let's just go back to the Garden and up into Fog Canyon, I'd rather take my chances with the retainers there than put either of you in danger!"

_Try? Once?_

"Once is all it takes to die, Ghost!"

They paused. Hornet looked terrified, small mask scrunched up with tears welling up, and they felt their soul sink. They hadn't known how scared she was of them potentially getting hurt. Ghost couldn't stop themself from pulling her into a tight hug, Hollow wrapping them both up against their chest.

"I just... I can't lose you. Either of you. I'd rather we go through the Gardens. _Please_."

As she spoke however, something seemed to shuffle beneath Hollow's cloak, darkness slowly enveloping the two of them.

"Hollow? What are you doing?" Hornet asked, voice tinged with worry and fear. Hollow replied with a gentle chuff, and while Ghost wasn't exactly reassured, they doubted their sibling was going to do anything too stupid.

Everything seemed to _shift_, as though they were watching a door slowly open without actually seeing the door itself. And when the darkness receded, they found the three of them on the other side, Hollow hunched over in exhaustion. Hornet gave a shriek, small claws reaching out to fuss over them, but they simply replied with a soft laugh.

_Voidwalk_.

They scrawled into the dirt, and Ghost blinked. They could use the Void to travel? And then they remembered their battle in the Black Egg, how their sibling had been able to teleport from one end to the other without hesitating.

...Ghost hoped they could learn how to do it as well.

Still, right now, all that mattered was looking after their sibling, though they quickly seemed to be regaining strength. Hollow tilted their head fondly, as though they were smiling, and despite Hornet's loud berating, she seemed overwhelmingly relieved more than anything.

"Don't do that again without warning," she scolded, and their taller sibling gave a grave nod. After a few moments however, they pulled themself up, tugging both Ghost and Hornet alongside them. Their sister opened her mouth to protest, but Hollow tapped against their wrist. Time was of the essence, Ghost could concede that. They'd personally prefer it if Hollow rested for another moment, but they doubted they would listen. Not unless both Ghost and Hornet forcibly sat on them, and even then they'd simply be able to scoop both of them up.

Resting would have to wait. Now? They had a Stag to catch.

Quirrel tapped his foot impatiently, peering down the dark tunnel of the Stagway for the third time, wondering if his ride would finally arrive. Judging from the disgruntled looks of his fellow passengers, he assumed they were just as frustrated with the lateness of the stag.

"Honestly," one of them grumbled beneath their breath, "the sooner the king installs those tramways, the better. The stags have only been getting slower I tell you."

Someone gave a soft noise of agreement, and while Quirrel sorely wanted to complain with them, he knew more than anyone how overworked the stags were at the moment. Letting out a soft sigh, he resigned himself to waiting for another twenty ticks before finally being on his way to the Madame. She had requested some documents from the Archives to go over with Lord Lurien, and while they weren't desperately urgent, he desperately did not wish to let the Madame down.

However, as a harried Stagway worker came over to the group, Quirrel had a sinking feeling he might not be able to deliver the documents after all.

"Ah, uh, your attentions please. I regret to inform you that all Stagways have been shut until further notice by order of his Pale Excellence, the King. This is due to, uh, maintenance requirements, and the potential dangers of a cave-in."

The loud groans of the collective group seemed to make the bug shrink, as they stuttered out apologies and options for refunds. Quirrel tutted to himself, but saw no reason to linger. He'd have to tell the Madame about the Stagway issue, and try again the next cycle. He slowly wandered up the stairs towards the Fog Canyon exit, humming a wordless song to himself, before pausing. A trio of very strange looking garden bugs stood awkwardly by the exit to the Fungal Wastes, staring with blatant disappointment at the notice he assumed said the same thing the worker had just said.

"-just our luck!" he heard one of the small ones hiss out. "Now we have to go through Fog Canyon! And that's a difficult journey at the best of times."

Their voice was strangely familiar, high-pitched with a soft clicking under-tone, but Quirrel was sure he'd recognise such a bug if he had met them before. Perhaps they were closely related to the mosswalkers?

Besides... While he might have been inconvenienced, it didn't mean he had to let others be. He might even be able to find out what species they were!

"Hello there, travellers!" he called out kindly, "I'm heading up to the Archives in Fog Canyon, but I can happily take you to the Garden entrance if you wish!"

They seemed to stiffen, with the other small one looking particularly caught out by his request.

"Ah, we're... heading up to the Crossroads."

How strange. But perhaps they were Greenpath natives, or simply on a small excursion.

"It is no problem for me to guide you there either. In fact, it's quite close to the Archives."

The group seemed to hesitate, and they huddled together. He couldn't quite make out what they were saying, though he heard a hissed "Ooma" and "reckless charging". The other two bugs only seemed to respond through nods or head shakes, so he imagined they were mute. Mutated mosskin perhaps?

Finally, the small one stepped forward.

"We would be very grateful to accept your offer, if it is not too much of an issue," they said, voice hesitant. Well then, Quirrel thought, the Madame would be quite pleased to hear of the appearance of some new bugs!

"Wonderful!" he exclaimed. "Just follow me then, and I'll show you how to navigate through the Oomas."

Perhaps this journey wouldn't be too fruitless after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: **Message

Hollow eyed the jerky form of Ghost curiously as they traversed through the Canyon, wondering why the appearance of Quirrel had caused them to be so distracted. Hollow themself had only seen Head Archivist Monomon's assistant a few times, and had never interacted with the bug personally, so they doubted he would recognise them. While Hornet was wary, she still indulged the many questions the other bug seemed to have, throwing out nonsense answers about who they were, where they came from, and what they exactly were.

"-be of Mosskin that mutated closer to the Wastes, though we prefer Greenpath," their sister explained, fangs practically gritted. Quirrel made a fascinated sound, leaning forward to inspect the leaves on her body as he gently pushed an Ooma away without even breaking the skin.

"I didn't even know there were subspecies of Unn's people still living in the Queen's Garden!" he said excitedly, seemingly not noticing the way she tittered nervously.

With their... companion distracted, Hollow turned to Ghost.

Their smaller sibling seemed shaken to the core, grief seeming to hum within their very void, and worry quickly welled up. They reached out slowly to cup a horn, frowning at the way they flinched at the sudden touch. Hollow tilted their head, hoping to convey their concern to them. Ghost shrugged, and subtly pointed towards Quirrel, before patting their chest sadly. A friend? Had the assistant been a friend to Ghost before they travelled back?

And if so... whatever parting had caused them to be so sad?

Hollow dangled their claws closer to their sibling, and they quickly latched on, a silent keen vibrating through their chitin. Hollow's soul broke for them, and they tugged them closer, trying desperately to soothe their distraught sibling.

"Hol- ah, my siblings, is everything alright?" Hornet asked, and they looked up, catching the worry in their sister's eyes, and the curiosity in Quirrel's. Hollow paused, unsure of what to do, but Ghost squeezed their hand desperately, a pleading expression on their face.

_Later_, Hollow wished they could say to Hornet. But instead, all they could do was nod their head and hope Hornet understood that now was not the time. She hesitated, before finally turning back to Quirrel and forcibly dragging him into another conversation about... ecology? They shook their head, refocusing on Ghost and giving them sufficient comfort. It was easy to lift their sibling up and cradle them close, tucking their mask into the crook of their neck to hide themself away from the world.

It struck Hollow then how little they actually knew about their sibling and the journey they had taken that lead them to reunite with each other. What pains had they endured alone? Had they been frightened? Or did they think of themself as an empty vessel, just like Hollow had believed before? Their soul ached at the thought, and they nuzzled their smaller sibling affectionately.

There would be no need for that anymore. They could grieve as fully as they wished, and both Hollow and Hornet would be there for them.

"Right, we just have to go in here past the Archives, and then it's a simple walk upwards." Quirrel's cheerful voice broke through their musings, and they turned to look at the path that the assistant pointed at. They shot a look towards Hornet, who seemed distinctly panicked.

"Oh do we- Can we not go straight up?" she asked nervously, and Quirrel blinked.

"That way leads into Greenpath," he explained kindly, "this way brings you directly to the Crossroads!"

"Isn't- Doesn't acid block our path?"

"What? No, the dam keeps back the acid." Quirrel was growing more confused by the minute, gaze flicking between the siblings. "Is that... is that an issue?"

Hollow grumbled silently in worry. This wasn't good. While they couldn't be certain that walking past the Archives would get them immediately caught, common sense seemed to scream that it was a Bad Idea. They glanced at their sister, and she sent them a desperate glare, before finally blurting:

"Actually, I think I may have mixed the Crossroads and Greenpath up, silly me! Straight up, yes? We can take it from here, thank you for your assistance!"

She darted over to grab Hollow's hand, hurriedly tugging them along.

"Wha-?"

"Thank you, goodbye!" she warbled out, and they whizzed past the poor pillbug who looked rather frazzled.

He opened his mouth to yell something, but they were gone before they could hear him finish, leaping up the steps towards Greenpath at a rapid pace. The soft pastel pink of the Canyon quickly bled into a verdant green, pale stalks and soft walls hardening into thick roots and dirt. Despite the size difference, Hornet did her damned best to pull Hollow along, Ghost still clinging onto their neck.

"Go, go, go," she chanted under her breath, but she was starting to look winded. Her body was still that of a child, despite her attempts to act otherwise. Hollow let out a silent chuckle, before reaching down to scoop her up. She let out a startled squeak, and sent them a withering glare.

"I'll get you for that later. Right now, continue upwards, then make a sharp right. There should be a place for us to rest, though we can't stay for long."

Hollow nodded, angling their mask so that they could bump it against hers, before taking off. They scrambled up the wall, claws digging into the loamy soil and hauling themselves towards their destination.

Soft humming caught their attention, and they paused. The melody was haunting and repetitive, a quiet chorus that they couldn't understand, and yet it seemed to sink into their very chitin.

"Shit," Hornet hissed, and Hollow's head snapped up to glare at her.

"Yes, yes, decorum and manners. We can deal with that later, just... get out of here. I don't know what the Stone Sanctuary is like with bugs that are alive, but I don't want to find out."

Ghost finally extracted their mask from the crook of Hollow's neck, and nodded rapidly.

"Have you been there Ghost?" Hornet asked curiously while Hollow dragged themself away from the melody.

Their smaller sibling must have given a general gesture of affirmation, as Hornet quickly launched into a one-sided conversation about the general unsettling aura of the Sanctuary. Hollow listened to her talk, not only about the Sanctuary, but about Greenpath and her time here in general. The stream of noise slowly overpowered the distant humming, grounding them firmly in the now. Once they were on a stable platform, they reached up to give her a thankful squeeze.

"Of course, not a problem, Hollow," she said, having gleaned the meaning of their gesture. "I am simply glad that we are finally away from that place. The bench should be up ahead. We can't stay for long, but I think we need to discuss our next move."

Hollow nodded slowly, a soft rumble escaping their chest. Something clunked against their mask, and they arched their head to look at Ghost, horns resting against their own. They seemed calmer than before, though they shook their head when Hollow looked at them questioningly.

Later, they seemed to say.

Hollow was going to hold them to that. But for now, Hornet was right. They had a bench to reach and plans to discuss.

And with that, they leaped forward.

* * *

"Madame Archivist, a retainer from Lord Lurien just arrived with a missive. It appears urgent."

Monomon looked up from the broken pieces of egg that the King had given her to study, in the hopes that she could perhaps figure out where the Pure Vessel went wrong. Privately, Monomon believed that it didn't go wrong so much as suppress its feelings until it no longer could, but she doubted he would value her input. Still, no use pondering on it right now, not when Lurien had seen fit to send a message this quickly, though she wondered why Quirrel hadn't delivered it himself.

"Thank you, scholar. Bring him in. Is Quirrel here?" she asked, reaching with a tendril to pluck a looking glass from a shelf. They shook their head.

"No Madame, he has not returned yet."

Monomon hummed at the answer, squinting at the cracks of void inside the egg. Nothing stood out. As she continued to examine it, the door opened softly, two sets of footsteps bringing her attention away from her study. Lurien's retainer gave her a deep bow, even as she tried to wave it off.

"Madame Monomon, my master wished to inform you about some changes to the City," he said quietly, handing out a carefully sealed envelope. Her scholar seemed to perk up at the news, shuffling from her position behind the retainer.

"Excellent, thank you, Solliven."

She carefully plucked the letter from his claws, snorting at the elegant seal stamped in the middle, before smoothing out the missive and carefully examining it.

_Monomon,_

_Stagways are down by order of the King. The Silver City has been closed off to outsiders to 'test security'. Research will have to wait. Please give any messages to my retainer. He has my seal and permission to enter the City. _

_Have you heard from Herrah?_

_Lurien._

She frowned at the words. Hopefully they had already announced it, lest poor Quirrel be stuck waiting at the station for a very long time. But given the recent disarray of the Stagways... she doubted he'd be informed soon. Perhaps it would be best for her to let him know herself. She certainly needed a walk anyway; this simply gave her an excuse to pry herself away from her research.

She would reply to Lurien once she returned. Herrah had most certainly not contacted her, and she couldn't say she was surprised, not when the Gendered Child was missing. Monomon doubted that Herrah would truly wage war if the little princess did not show up, but she was certain that the Queen of Deepnest would make life for Hallownest very, very difficult. Letting out a sigh, she shook her head. Now was not the time for such musings.

"Madame?" the scholar said in confusion as she lifted herself out of her tank and onto the floor below. The retainer seemed unsure whether he should help, and took an uncertain step forward. She waved both of them off when they approached to steady her, instead using the side of the tank to keep her upright. Slowly, her tendrils drifted to the floor, adjusting to the difference in gravity.

"Thank you for attempting to assist me, but my tentacles tend to leave a nasty sting on most bugs who touch them!" she explained, lifting one up to show the scholar the small beads dotting the underside. They looked intrigued and shuffled closer, but for their own safety, she quickly pulled it back beneath her cloak. Monomon smiled beneath her mask at the inquisitiveness.

"I'd be delighted to show you in more detail once I come back, but for now, I need to speak to Archivist Quirrel. Thank you for bringing this to me, Scholar..." she trailed off meaningfully, and the bug gave a small squeak.

"Mollis, Madame. Apprentice Scholar Mollis, under Senior Scholar Urochor."

"You have an inquisitive mind, Apprentice Scholar Mollis! I'll endeavour to speak to Urochor when I have the time about getting you into some actual research, rather than running around delivering paperwork!" she chuckled out, watching as the young bug stammered out thanks.

It was always lovely to see such curious minds at work, ready to discover the unknown and examine the old. But now was not the time to ponder such things.

"Please direct Solliven to a rest room if possible. I'll hand my reply as soon as possible, but I imagine a small rest period would be appreciated," she said, and the retainer gave a reluctant nod.

"If that is what you recommend, then indeed Madame. I thank you for your hospitality."

"Excellent."

Monomon floated past the scholar and Solliven, ducking into the acid lifts she had constructed for easier travel inside the Archives. Hopefully Quirrel wouldn't be too cross, though she doubted he'd ever show it! A master of calm that bug, she thought fondly.

She stepped out of the acid and into the main foyer, smiling softly at the hubbub of scholars and apprentices rushing around, though they quickly parted to allow her through. Various greetings were tossed her way, and she answered them with a quick nod as she glided past them. And then she stopped.

Well, that was easy.

Quirrel stood in the main foyer, seemingly dazed as he fiddled with a quill and paper, though he stood at attention at the sight of her.

"Madame!"

"Hello Quirrel," she chuckled out, floating over to greet him properly. "I heard the stag stations were shut down."

"Oh? Oh! Yes, yes they were," he said, voice distracted. A small seed of worry began to stir in her chest at his unusual behaviour, and she moved closer.

"Is everything alright?"

Her question seemed to snap him out of his daze, his eyes blinking rapidly as he focused his gaze back on her, embarrassment dawning on his mask.

"Oh, yes, I'm perfectly fine! I just had a run in with the strangest of bugs. Madame, you wouldn't happen to know if there are any distant relatives of the mosskin living in the Queen's Garden?"

Monomon hummed gently as she cast her mind back to her scrolls on genetics and the various families of Hallownest. Finally, she shook her head.

"No, I can't say I do. Did those bugs claim to be mutated mosskin?"

He grimaced at her words.

"It seems so. They truly were strange, Madame. Hang on, let me sketch them, perhaps you can lend some more insight into this mystery."

He hurried over to a desk, quill frantically scratching out vague silhouettes that slowly became more concrete and... familiar.

She paused.

The trio seemed very familiar indeed. She stared at them for another few ticks, before realisation slammed into her like a garpede.

Oh for fucks sake.

"Quirrel," she said, and he gave a small noise, lifting his head to look at her. He blinked at the frigid tone, claw poised above the parchment.

"Is everything-?"

"Quirrel, come to my office. _Now_."

"What?" he mumbled, voice laced with confusion, but she didn't stay behind to see him follow.

The Pale King had ordered the Dreamers not to say anything... but Quirrel was her assistant and closest confidante, so of course she had told him about the missing Pure Vessel, Rogue Vessel and Gendered Child. Except, apparently he had either completely forgotten the drawing she had showed him of the missing bugs, or he really, really needed reading glasses. The only other option was that he was, in fact, a moron, and had somehow managed to pretend to be competent all this time.

She quickly hurried into her office, shooing Quirrel inside as she hung up a notice to not disturb her, before shutting the door tightly.

"Madame-?" he began, but she shushed him, handing over the picture that the guard who had seen the runaways in the first place had sketched. Quirrel blinked in surprise, but took it, looking over it with squinted eyes.

"Would you care to explain to me why you were drawing the Rogue Vessel, the Pure Vessel, and the Gendered Child dressed as bushes?"

"What? No, I was drawing the strange- Oh. Oh no."

Her assistant paled, the cogs slowly beginning to turn as he pulled out his own sketch and compared it. They were silent for a moment, before he looked back up.

"Madame," he began, "I do believe I've been duped."

Despite herself, Monomon huffed out a laugh.

"That's certainly one word for it. Where were they headed?"

"I'm honestly not quite sure. They went towards Greenpath, but I believe their ultimate goal is the Crossroads. They were originally headed towards there, but when they realised that we would have to go past the Archives, they changed their minds and ran off to Greenpath."

"Was the princess unharmed?" she asked, and Quirrel blinked.

"Yes, in fact she seemed perfectly fine. Held an interesting conversation about the mutations of mosskin- which I'm now realising was completely made up," he said, frowning, before shaking his head. "She didn't seem nervous or upset, or otherwise distressed, and when she did, it appeared to be due to my presence."

Quirrel paused, fidgeting softly as though he wanted to say more, but was unsure if he should.

"Spit it out, my dear assistant," she finally prompted.

"Madame... could it be that she perhaps wanted to go on an adventure and dragged the Pure Vessel along?"

Monomon hummed, tentacles tapping nervously on her desk. It was a sound conclusion; especially considering the fact that Herrah's daughter could be rambunctious and inattentive when she wished to be. If the vessel had come across her while it had been escaping, then it was very likely that she simply decided to drag it along to explore.

But what about the Rogue Vessel? Where did it come from?

There were too many questions with not enough data to allow her to reach any conclusive standpoint.

But... ultimately, it didn't matter why they had all gone missing, not when it was paramount that they returned back to their respective homes. She could pry them all for answers later. Right now, she had a war to stop and children to catch.

"Quirrel, how quickly can you reach the White Palace?"

"...you don't want me to go after them?" he asked hesitantly, and she shook her head.

"No, there's no time. By now, they're probably half-way through Greenpath. Inform the King exactly what you told me, and see if he can get a message out to Herrah that her child is unharmed," she commanded, the beginnings of a plan starting to slot together.

"Understood, Madame. Might... I ask what you will be up to?"

Monomon smiled.

"When you have bugs you want tracked down, Quirrel, go to a Nailmaster with apprentices."

* * *

"My queen?"

Herrah startled at the sound of Midwife's voice, eyes blinking blearily as she tried to recall what she was just doing. Had she been looking over the weapons reports? Or the training schedule?

"Herrah, you need to rest."

"There is paperwork that must be taken care of," she replied coldly, shuffling through the papers as she tried to continue where she had left off. There had been reports of a nosk infestation that needed taking care of, and it would be excellent practice for the younglings.

Her heart seized suddenly. Her daughter had wanted to go on a hunt like that, sulking when she was told over and over that she was still too small. And now... perhaps she was having her first hunt after all, without the guidance of Herrah and her people. The quill she had been using snapped between her claws.

"Herrah. Exhausting yourself will not bring her home sooner," Midwife said gently, shuffling closer to rest a claw on her shoulder, but the queen shrugged her off, turning to give her friend a poisonous glare.

"What will then, Midwife? What will bring her home? I cannot send out a search party without the Pale King seeing it as an invasion, and I certainly cannot go myself," she hissed out. "All I can do is send out one or two measly Weavers and hope they find something concrete."

And that was the crux of the issue. The missive had come soon after they had returned from the Mantis Village to Deepnest, declaring any party larger than three bugs an invasive force. It had finally shocked some sense into her, despite her rage at its words. Herrah was a fool, such a fool for threatening the Pale King with war. Had she held her tongue, then perhaps she could have sent out her own forces to find her child. The bugs of Deepnest were hunters, and if anyone could quickly find the missing vessels and the Gendered Child, then it was them. Except she had been unable to curb her fury, and had given the King enough reason to believe her threat.

Herrah pushed herself away from her desk, unable to stare at the documents a moment longer.

"What have I done, Midwife? She is still so young, barely able to lift her needle... You must think me an awful mother, to abandon my daughter thusly," she whispered hoarsely.

"No, Herrah, I could never think that. You are doing as much as you can under such conditions. It has only been a cycle and a bit. She is your daughter, I have no doubt that she is terrorising the bugs of Hallownest as we speak. The Pure Vessel-"

"Gods, don't remind me. What if it truly did break and decide to take my daughter as retribution?"

Midwife scoffed, and placed several claws on Herrah's own.

"I truly doubt it would do such a thing, my queen. It adores your daughter. She will be safe under its watch," she soothed, and Herrah closed her eyes. Exhaustion sunk into her chitin, and she sucked in a shuddering breath.

Were it not for the infection, for her people, for Midwife pulling her back to her duties, then she would have left the moment she heard the news to seek out her child. And yet all she could do was attempt to make feeble alliances with bugs that would not assist her beyond the minimum, and hope for her daughter's swift return.

"I pray to the First Mother that you are right, Midwife," she murmured gently, and the claws tightened.

"I often am, my queen."

A startled laugh escaped her thorax, and she opened her eyes to look at her friend properly.

"Thank you, my dear friend, for lifting my spirits."

The sound of a bell echoed within her study, and Herrah bolted to the door, wrenching it open. A small Weaver stood before her with a piece of parchment clasped within their claws, and hope rose within her chitin.

"Queen Herrah, a message for you from the White Palace," the Weaver explained.

"I see," she muttered, taking the missive from their outstretched hand, thanking them softly as she turned back to Midwife, eyes scanning the contents. Annoyance and anger welled up at the words, but she forced herself to calm.

"Good news?" her friend asked, and Herrah scoffed.

"That depends. Does an invitation to tea with the Pale Queen count as good news?"

Midwife blinked, before shrugging.

"That depends," she parroted. "Perhaps you can use it to garner goodwill from the Lady and request for a search party of Deepnest bugs to be allowed?"

Herrah hummed at the suggestion, turning it over in her mind.

It was certainly a good idea, and although the idea of sitting around doing nothing while her daughter continued to be missing was infuriating, it was an excellent diplomatic move. She had always had a better relationship with the Pale Queen than the King, and perhaps if she was civil enough... she could finally get things done.

"Midwife, would you mind retrieving a messenger Weaver? I do believe I have an invitation to accept."

Her friend chuckled, and gave a nod.

"Of course, my queen. But please do rest when you can."

"I will try," Herrah said, and the door closed, leaving her alone. Exhaustion tugged at her eyes, begging her to finally sleep, but she blinked it away. She could sleep once her reply was suitably courteous.

She would find her daughter soon. She just had to win the political game first.


End file.
